


Universes collide

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, But he can still hear, Child Abuse, Coma, Depressed Sans, Depression, Determination (Undertale), Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimental Drugs, Experiments, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, NSFW, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poor Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Recovery, Remembering past timelines, Resets, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans can cook, Sans can only communicate through sign language, Sans is in a coma, Sans is mute, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Abuse, Shy Sans, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, building romance, determination experiments, tired sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The three universes Undertale, Underfell and Underswap collide with each other. It resorts in three versions of the skelebros living in a house together and the original Sans in a coma.What has fate (or actually me) in store for them?*Manical laughter can be heard in the distance*





	1. Collision

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that there weren't enough Kedgeup fanfictions so I decided to make one myself.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> Here's a guide for all the names and how it is written what they are saying (I don't think that's correct English but whatever...). Thanks to Crystalclods13 for pointing it out. They're really great.
> 
> UT!Sans  
> Reffered to as Blue but in later chapters I merely write Sans because I have other fanfictions and I forgot that I had to write Blue  
> He speaks in lower case
> 
> UT!Papyrus  
> Reffered to as Orange  
> He speaks normal
> 
> UF!Sans  
> Reffered to as Red (I was so creative with the first three, wasn't I?)  
> He speaks in lower case, bold
> 
> UF! Papyrus  
> Reffered to as Edge (or Edgelord *an angry shout can be heard in the distance, followed by laughing* Though he doesn't like that name... for whatever reason...)  
> He speaks in bold lettering (is lettering an English word?)
> 
> US!Sans  
> Reffered to as Berry or Blueberry  
> He speaks in italic
> 
> US!Papyrus  
> Reffered to as Stretch  
> He speaks in lower case italic

Sans was walking through Snowdin forest and on the way to his station when it happened. There was a loud bang and a shock wave which threw Sans to the ground. His skull connected with something hard and a stabbing pain shot through his skull. The short skeleton groaned in pain. His vision was blurred and he tried to stand up but another shock wave threw him to the left. He rolled through the snow and felt agonising pain in his ribcage. Sans squeezed his eye sockets shut in pain and clenched his teeth. He could hear agonised screams all around him. He blacked out.

  
"Sans?" His eye lids fluttered open for a second. His vision was blurred. Then they closed themselves again.

Sans pushed through the wave of agony and slowly opened his eye sockets. He stood up and staggered a bit. Then the world drifted back into focus. Papyrus was looking at him worriedly and he could make out... _another Papyrus? Two other Papyrus's?! Two other Sans'?!! Copies?!!!_ The short skeleton quickly gathered his magic and surrounded his brother and himself with a thick wall of bones. The world was spinning around him. He collapsed and closed his eye sockets.

  
His mind was covered in hazy fog. Sans could hear voices but his body was unresponsive.

 **"all we can do is wait..."** The voice sounded like his own but a pitch higher. Tenseness was very evident in the voice but its user tried to cover it with gruffness. It didn't work very well.

"You mean there's nothing you can do for him?" Now this voice he knew! It was Paps, though he sounded so small and weak and so unlike his usual boisterous nature. It made Sans worry.

 **"i'm sorry, orange but it's his fight. we can't do much more."** The same gruff voice from before. Who are they talking about?

"That means my brother, Blue...." _They are talking about me?!!! But I'm fine!!! I can't move but I'm not dead!!! I won't die!!!_ Paps sounded like he was fighting tears.

 _"It'll be okay."_ His voice again but livelier and younger.

 _"just calm down."_ The voice sounded like Pap's but much older and more tired than anything.

A broken sob cut through the air. Sans heard a thump and instantly knew who had fallen to the floor. His brother. _Papyrus._ Sans couldn't take it anymore. He felt something deep inside him crack and he lost consciousness. 


	2. Comas and Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't say anything without giving anything away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter!
> 
> Updates will be around Sunday.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

The next few months he laid in bed with semi-consciousness and nightmares. The kid killing his brother over and over again, being used as an experiment by Gaster and being abused by Gaster. He also noticed the visits from his bro decreasing until he stopped hearing his voice. The only one who came to him was one of the Papyrus's who was called Edge. He told Sans about what happened and about his personal problems. From listening to him he found out that their three universes had collided and now there were three pairs of skeleton brothers living in the same house. Pap had apparently given up on him just like everyone else. Except Edge. Papyrus had found a friend in Berry and Red and Stretch were dating. That only left Edge so he came again and again.

  
 **"Hey Blue."** That was his name now as to not confuse him with his counterparts. **"Today was a real drag. Nothing really happened except that I had a really bad nightmare. A monster came in this house and murdered me in my sleep. They somehow chained my soul to them and I had to watch everyone get murdered..."** Edge gulped heavily. **"I also heard that you don't have many friends. Just like me and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my friend..."**

It touched Blue deeply that a stranger from such a violent universe cared so much about him. The short skeleton also felt a bit stronger than before. With all his determination he willed his right arm to move. It didn't work. He tried again. Blue slowly raised his hand, internally cheering. He touched Edge briefly but felt him flinch away. The skeleton felt a surge of disappointment and made to lower his hand again but it was gripped tightly by phalanges that he assumed could only be Edge's. He opened his eye sockets.

The picture slowly swam into focus and he saw the overly happy expression on the otherwise menacing skeleton. Blue smiled and tried to speak but nothing but a rasp left his mouth. He coughed and tried to clear his throat but the outcome was the same. Blue swallowed thickly and closed his eye sockets.

 **"Nonononono!!! You were asleep long enough."** Edge picked Blue up and carried him to the living room where everyone else sat on the couch. The edgy skeleton rounded it so he stood in front of them with Sans in his arms.

 **"Guess who finally decided to wake up?"** Orange gasped incredulously, tears brimming at his eye sockets.

"Sans?!!" Blue looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "OH MY GOD!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!" The statement made Blue flinch a bit. Why wouldn't he be alive? Orange nearly yanked him out of Edge's grip and hugged him tightly. The short skeleton let out a low hiss because of the pain that shot through him. He tried saying something but he couldn't. Blue panicked. _Why can't I use my voice?!!!_ Orange set him down on the couch when he noticed his panic. Blue started signing. It was the only way to communicate with them right then.

'i.. i can't speak. my voice is not working. why is my voice not working?!!' Blue felt tears brim at his eye sockets.

"Uh... What?" Blue looked at the confused faces of the other skeletons. He started crying. He had forgotten that in this timeline Papyrus didn't know about sign language because he hadn't made the effort to teach him. Appearantly nobody else knew sign language either.

 **"He said that his voice isn't working."** Blue looked at the blurred figure of Edge and smiled reluctantly.

'i'm kinda hungry...' Edge chuckled.

**"I mean with how long you were out."**

'yeah. two months, one day.' Edge looked taken aback.

**"How do you know that?"**

'you visited me every day.' Edge's eye sockets widened comically and he recoiled a bit.

 **"YOU WERE CONSCIOUS?!!!"** Blue flinched and shook his head. Edge squinted at him, urging him to elaborate further.

'i was only partially conscious. i could hear you but everything else was offline.' Edge hummed.

 **"Blue said he's hungry."** Orange jumped up and dashed to the kitchen. Sans looked to the floor sadly, his eye sockets blank.

'i'm sorry.' Edge nearly didn't catch the sign but when he did he approached Blue and sat down next to him.

**"Hey. It's not your fault."**

'it is. it's always my fault.' Blue tried to chuckle but no sound came out of his mouth. Orange came back with a plate of spaghetti and placed it in front of Blue. The short skeleton looked down at the spaghetti longingly and picked up the fork. He started eating, feeling his magic replenish. Suddenly he dropped his fork.

'fuck. fuck.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> I think you all hate me right now (I'd hate myself too XD) because of that awesome cliffhanger. I plan to make my chapters longer (~1000 words) but I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that.
> 
> Have a nice day.
> 
> My Tumblr is   
> https://xxxundertaleloverxxx.tumblr.com  
> if anyone is interested.


	3. Nightmares and blood stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't say anything without giving something away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What had Sans thrown off so much in the last chapter?
> 
> Read quickly to find out!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

**"What's wrong?!"**

'how am i supposed to make puns like this?!!'

 **"You are worried..."** Edge sighed. **"I can translate them. I don't really like them but they make people suffer so it's okay."** Sans smirked.

'this spaghetti is im _pasta_ bly good.'

Edge repeated the pun and smirked when Berry nearly banged his head ahainst the wall and Orange groaned. Red and Stretch however were laughing. Blue resumed eating, a satisfied smile on his face.

 **"that was a good one, pal."** Blue smiled broadly.

'i'm pretty _humerus_ , ain't i?'

 **"He's pretty _humerus_ , ain't he?"** Orange and Berry ran out of the room, yelling something about bad humor. Blue winked.

 _"_ tibia _honest you're right, kid."_ A flash of red. Blue's eye sockets widened. He started shaking.

'don't... don't call me kid.'

 **"Don't call him kid."** Edge looked at his face. **"Calm down."** Edge gave him an awkward side-hug, not touching him too much but still enough to show Blue that he was there for him. The shorter skeleton leaned into him, letting out a sigh. This day had been draining.

'sorry. i know you don't like physical contact.' Edge's grip on him tightened as to assure him that it was okay. Blue felt his eye sockets fall closed and consciousness slipped away.

  
When he woke up he was still on the couch. A warm, soft something was next to him. Blue cuddled into the warm thing, yawning. He tried to remember the last day but there was a warm fog swirling around his mind which wouldn't go away. He settled down again and fell asleep again.

  
_Blue laid on a hard surface. He slowly opened his eye sockets, seeing metal bars. No. Nonononononono!!! I can't be here!!!!_

_"Hello, Sans." Blue paled. A dark figure approached him slowly, sure of the fact that he couldn't escape. The short skeleton gathered all his magic and let it swirl around him. He didn't hesitate a second, pictured where he wanted to land and released his magic. It felt like a giant rubber band snapping against him. Blue groaned in pain as he was forced to the ground by the pent up magic._

_"These are your emotions. If you don't give them an outlet you'll hurt yourself and everyone around you." Gaster was gone. The pain only increased. Suddenly the magic started tearing Blue's insides out. Blue let out a blood curdling scream. There was a loud bang and darkness._

  
Blue awoke with a start and shot up, left eye socket brightly lit with a blue flame, right one dark. He let out a silent scream. Blue's breath came out in short, unuseful gasps. He started coughing and held the sleeve of his white sweater in front of his mouth. A strange liquid like thing was in his mouth. The skeleton opened his eye sockets and startled when he saw a red stain on his white turtleneck. He stood up hurriedly and ran over to the sink, coughing up more blood. Blue felt a hand rub his back comfortingly. When he was finally done Edge poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. He drank it quickly to wash the familiar and dreaded feeling of blood away and handed the glass to Edge. Blue sank to the floor weakly and sighed.

 **"Are you okay?"** Blue shook his head.

'i can't communicate with my own brother anymore... it's... hard and a lot to take in.' Blue hunched over, curling in on himself. Edge kneeled down and picked him up gently.

**"You know... it's still really early and I heard you were a real lazybones. Do you wanna sleep for a bit? I can carry you to your room."**

'the couch is nice.' Blue yawned cutely and relaxed in Edge's hold. The soft sway of the taller skeleton moving made him tired and he closed his eye sockets, drifting off to sleep.

  
_"Sans. I want you to scream my name~"_

  
Blue woke up drenched in sweat. He was alone. The short skeleton wheezed and stood up, running over to the sink which was not ridiculously high, he noticed now. With that thought he coughed up more blood. He slid down onto the floor and felt blood pool out of his mouth, running down his chin and dripping on his already ruined sweater. Blue sighed weakly and stood up, wobbling a bit. He heard footsteps approaching him and looked up. It was Stretch. He was dressed in boxers and a black tank top.

 _"hey there."_ His eye sockets widened incredulously. _"fuck! are you okay?! you're bleeding!"_ Sans started to sign but stopped halfway and sighed in annoyance. He got pen and paper and started scribbling on it.

'i'm fine. just coughed up some blood.' Stretch eyed him worriedly.

 _"coughing up blood isn't equal to being fine. does anything hurt?"_ Blue nodded reluctantly and Stretch urged him to continue. He pointed at his throat which was all scratchy and hurt pretty bad. Stretch hummed.

_"i think there might be some painkillers somewhere."_ Stretch got up and walked to the kitchen with Blue waiting awkwardly where he was standing. He rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a little green box filled with painkillers. The tall skeleton handed Blue one and poured him a glass of water. Blue quickly took the painkiller and drained the glass of water. He set it to the side, shot Stretch a thankful smile and headed back to the couch, curling up on it. Sleep came quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Heheh. I guess you hate me even more now for making you worry about something so *grins* punnecessary.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	4. Night terrors and bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy angst... or angsty fluff.... Who knows? Well okay there's much more angst than fluff...
> 
> ANGST ANGST ANGST fluff ANGST ANGST ANGST
> 
> Would show how the chapter looks like really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.
> 
> This one's a bit longer since I didn't wanna split it.
> 
> Have fun!

_Blue stood in an opening. In front of him laid a dusty red scarf. But not only that. Another scarf, this one blood red and tattered, hung on the branch of a tree. He looked around, seeing an orange hoodie lay behind him. A black and red jacket with fur lining laid next to a tree. Almost entirely covered by snow was a bright blue bandana._

_Blue sank to his knees, eye lights vanishing. He knew if he touched any of the clothing he would know how, when and by whom his roommates had gotten killed. Well. Not only know. Feel. He stood up anyways and took the red scarf._

_A slash across the chest. Frisk. Not too long ago._

_Blue gasped but trudged on, wrapping the dusty scarf around his neck. He bent down and picked up the orange hoodie._

_A knife stuck into the skull. Frisk. Not too long ago._

_Blue jumped back a bit but tied the hoodie securely around his waist. The short skeleton shuffled over to the other red scarf and held it tightly, yanking it from its prison on the branch._

_Stabbing pain from everywhere. Frisk. Not too long ago._

_Blue cringed and wrapped the scarf around his skull like a bandana. He walked over to the black and red jacket and picked it up._

_Severed head. Frisk. Not too long ago._

_Blue gasped and staggered back but still tied the jacket around his waist, a bit over the hoodie. He went to the last piece of clothing. The bright blue bandana. He dug it out of the snow and held it._

_Stab through the back. Frisk. Not too long ago._

_Blue cringed and wrapped the bandana around his wrist. He was ready to face the killer. He teleported to the judgement hall and waited for the kid._

_Suddenly all the pain the others had went through sent a shock wave of agony through him and he fell to the floor, screaming in horrendous pain._

_"It's all your fault, Sans. You could have prevented all this but didn't." Blue clawed at his skull frantically, leaving deep scratch marks. He didn't care._

  
He was being shaken roughly. Blue shot up and scrambled back in blind fear, falling off the couch. He scooted away and pressed himself inside the corner he found himself in like a frightened animal. His eye sockets were wide but black like black holes, eating away at the light. He couldn't see anything. His face was contorted in pain and he started clawing at his skull, leaving deep scratch marks. There was faint shouting but Blue couldn't make out anything despite the pain cursing through his bones. He gritted his teeth. There was no air reaching his non-existent lungs. _I can't breathe. I can't breathe!_

Something touched him at his shoulder. Blue found a soul right next to him and he shoved it away quickly. He let out a strangled sound and started coughing, blood dripping from his mouth. He tried to get his senses back. Blue could hear shouting. He grabbed the carpet under him tightly, feeling the soft fabric. The skeleton swallowed thickly and wiped the blood from his mouth. His breathing slowed down a bit and he gasped for air. Blue's vision cleared and he saw the others arguing about what to do. He leaned against the wall and pulled himself up onto unsteady feet. His whole frame was shaking, rattling his bones.

Blue staggered forward and wrapped his arms around Orange tightly, sobbing loudly. The others turned to them and Orange picked Blue up, hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay now, brother?" Blue nodded but the tears pooling down his cheek bones told another story. He clenched his eye sockets shut and buried his face in his brother's scarf.

 **"Ow... What happened?"** Blue's eye sockets widened when he saw Edge sitting on the floor, rubbing his head with a frown on his face. He pulled back a bit and was set down. He ran over to Edge and helped him up.

'i'm sorry.' He looked to the ground in shame.

 **"It's okay. You were panicking."** Blue suddenly remembered something Edge had said to him when he was unconscious. **_Today I lashed out at someone because I was having yet another panic attack._** The shorter skeleton nodded.

'i had a nightmare.' Blue looked up in time to see Edge nod.

 **"You want to talk about it?"** Blue knew Edge had just asked because he was the only one who could listen to him.

'everybody... dead... found... clothing... and... dust.' Blue stared at the wall, eye sockets devoid of any light. His smile looked crazed. 'felt... death... not once... five times.' Blue felt numb and tired. No. Exhausted. Blue felt absolutely exhausted. He felt his knees buckle and fell forward, closing his eyes.

  
Blue woke up and tried to sit up only to be pushed down gently by a big hand.

 **"Stay."** Blue didn't feel like moving so he obeyed, opening his eye sockets a bit. Everything was a blur and it took his sight a bit to adjust to the sudden light. The skeleton squinted and everything swam into focus. Edge was sitting on a chair next to his bed. Blue's skull was aching painfully and he whimpered.

 **"Rest a bit."** Blue shook his head.

'sleep... bad.'

 **"I know you don't want to sleep after that. I said to rest. You don't have to sleep."** Blue nodded and pointed at his book shelf.

'book, please. second row, fifth from the left.' Edge nodded and handed him the science fiction novel. Blue took it weakly and started reading.

  
_Blue stood on a hover board and shot through space. His communication device that kind of looked like a wrist watch beeped and signalled him to land on a big piece of rock that was drifting through space. He descended quickly and made a loop, landing on the rock and storing his hover board in his inventory. Blue saw a shadow. He approached a bolder and rounded it. Nobody was there. A looming presence stood behind him. The skeleton swirled around in time to see a flash of purple._

_"Hello, Sans." There was a dark chuckle. Blue's eye sockets widened. Gaster. He pulled out his hover board but it wouldn't float. He began to panic. Nononononononononononono!!! Blue gathered his magic to teleport. It swirled all around him. He envisioned where he wanted to land and closed his eye sockets. Excruciating pain sent him to the ground, screaming in agony._

_"Oh dear Sansy~ Did you forget that you shouldn't use magic around me?" Gaster's voice was sultry and he sauntered over to Blue who was panicking and still screaming. The pain became too much to bear and he passed out._

  
Blue shot up and took a sharp breath. A thrumming headache set in and he gasped in pain.

 **"Hey. It's okay. Just calm down."** Edge's surprisingly gentle voice came from right next to him. Blue looked over to him to see the tall skeleton reach out to him. It was a clear invitation to a hug. An awkward one but an invitation nonetheless. Blue gladly took it and shuffled forward to him for a hug. He wrapped his arms around his torso tightly and felt the other do the same, carefully hugging him back. They stayed like that for a while then Blue pulled back to sign.

'thanks.' Edge smiled.

 **"It's not a problem."** Blue sighed. **"Do you want to talk about it?"** The short skeleton shook his head no, stopped halfway, tilted his head to the side a bit in contemplation and nodded hesitantly.

'i met an old... acquaintance of mine.. he's bad... tried magic... not work... pain...' Blue stared at the ground with empty eye sockets.

 **"Oh.. Was it the same person that... killed..."** Blue shook his head and sighed sadly.

'let's talk about something else?' Edge nodded. The short skeleton searched his mind for a conversation topic. A question popped up in his head.

'um... if you don't mind me asking... you told me more than once that you lost control. why?' Edge stared at the wall.

 **"Nightmares... I came from a... hostile universe. It's residents took the motto 'Kill or be killed' way too serious. It's hard for me to not check my back every minute, let alone leave my room without my battle armour... It's just... hard to adjust to a world where everybody is... nice for no reason."** Blue nodded in understanding and took the taller's hand gently into his own, causing him to look up. He removed his hand to sign.

'i get what you're saying. maybe.... maybe we could help each other to keep our emotions and magic in check..' Edge nodded and closed his eye sockets, taking Blue's hand again and squeezing it gently.

 **"That's a great idea."** Blue smiled. They sat in a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	5. Crushes and blasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy... Read the title and read the fanfiction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! Have fun!

They sat in a comfortable silence until Edge realised that with holding Blue's hand he was keeping him from talking. The taller skeleton hastily removed his hand and Blue could have sworn to see a small red blush on his cheek bones. He fumbled with his hands nervously, trying to think of something to say.

'if your armour annoys you that much you could just... i dunno... take it off?' Edge blushed brightly and looked off to the side.

**"You're pretty bold."** Blue thought about what he'd said and suddenly it hit him like a brick to the face. His eye sockets widened and he let out a horrified gasp. His cheek bones flushed a dark blue and he hid his face in his hands. _I fucked up and now Edge won't like to have anything to do with me anymore. Now he thinks I am a perverted asshole just like Gaster._ The short skeleton felt tears in his eye sockets and he stood up quickly, rushing out of the room and into the bathroom. He threw the door closed and locked it, sliding to the floor with a sob. _I just lost the only one who is able to understand me in my current state._ Blue felt miserable.

  
"SANS!!!! COME OUT THIS INSTANT!!!!" Blue startled awake and stood up, rubbing his pained neck. _Why was I asleep on the floor of the bathroom again?_ The events from before resurfaced and Blue felt sick to the stomach. He opened the door reluctantly. His brother was standing in front of it, arms crossed, a stern look in his eye sockets.

"Sans. What were you doing in the bathroom that long?" The short skeleton shrugged and looked up at Orange apologetically.

"Are you alright?" Blue nodded and went to his room. Upon entering he found Edge standing in his room. He recoiled and tried to leave the room but Orange had followed him and was blocking the way. The short skeleton tried to push past his brother but he held him back.

"Sans." The short skeleton flinched back and teleported into the living room. He materialised a foot above the couch and landed with a loud thud. Blue let out a pained groan and clenched his eye sockets shut. He took a moment to collect himself and stood up, walking into the kitchen on shaky legs when it dawned on him what he was doing and why.

_I have a crush on Edge..._ Blue's cheek bones heated up. _And I ran away like a girl in high school who got rejected by her crush... I'm such an idiot._ The short skeleton dragged his hand down his face. _Stars. I'm such an idiot._ Blue opened the fridge.

_Please let ketchup be in here. Please let ketchup be in here._ Surprisingly there were a few bottles of ketchup in the fridge. He took one and uncapped it. Blue took a big sip from the bottle and closed it, storing it in his jacket. He threw the fridge closed and went back to his room. The short skeleton made his way through the hallway, already hearing the worried talking. He opened the door and entered quietly. Edge noticed him first.

**"Blue!"** The short skeleton sighed and made the sign for sorry. **"How did you?"** Blue teleported onto the bed, deeming it as wasted energy to try and hide his power when they already knew.

'teleportation.'

"What?!" Orange was staring at him in disbelief.

**"He says it's teleportation. Can you transport someone with you?"** Blue nodded. **"Are there any limitations?"** Edge sounded as if he was interrogating Blue.

'not more than three people else i die.' Edge nodded before it dawned on him what Blue had just said. When the short skeleton noticed the other's flabbergasted expression he quickly went over what he had said, freezing. _Fuck._

**"You were dead before?"** Blue shook his head slowly.

'how would i be alive if i was dead. heh. that's funny.' He dropped his hands and started clenching and unclenching them nervously.

**"Maybe you were resurrected?"** Blue tried to let out a forced chuckle but he just started coughing up blood again. He cringed in pain as he coughed into his bloody sweater sleeve.

"SANS!!!" Orange rushed to him, not sure what to do when the short skeleton held up a hand to stop him from approaching. Blue wiped his mouth with his sleeve, tears fogging his vision. He sucked in a deep breath and forcibly smiled at Orange, trying to show him that he was okay. The taller skeleton nodded, seemingly taking no notice of Blue's struggle to keep up the smile.

Blue pointed at himself. 'alone please.'

**"He says he wants to be alone."** Orange nodded but reminded Blue to change his clothes and shover. The shorter nodded obediently and sunk back onto his bed as soon as they left. Blue let out a sigh and wrapped himself into the covers, quickly falling asleep.

  
_Blue opened his eye sockets and squinted to get used to the white artificial light. He tried to get up but something was holding him into place. The skeleton looked down at himself and noticed that he was strapped to an examination table. He frantically pulled at his restraints but they didn't budge. The door opened. Since his head was strapped down and he wasn't facing the door he couldn't see who had entered. Footsteps approached him but stopped just outside his field of view. He was still trying to get free. There was a dark chuckle that made his blood run cold. He froze._

_"Stay still." There was a tiny sting in his arm before stabbing pain coursed through his entire body. Determination. It felt as if his body wanted to dematerialise but his determination was holding it all together and it hurt soo fucking much. Blue let out a blood curdling scream and thrashed in his restraints. His vision blurred and grew darker by the second. He passed out._

  
Blue woke up with a silent scream. His left eye socket was brightly lit with a cyan flame and his magic swirled around him dangerously, ready to manifest at a moments notice. A gaster blaster popped into existence but instead of firing it flew down and pressed its head against his chest, nuzzling into the fabric. It let out a low whine. Blue was crying but gently petted it, holding it close. Blue clicked with his teeth, answering the blaster.

_No. I'm not okay._ The blaster pushed him down and laid on his chest. It told him to sleep and that it'd protect him. With the reassuring weight on top of his ribcage and the comforting clicks of his blaster Blue soon fell asleep.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	6. Jobs and Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about jobs and buy some clothes.
> 
> Featuring: A Sans who is obsessed with hoodies and.... Wait. I'm not supposed to tell you that. Just go ahead and read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*
> 
> I'm really sorry for not uploading anything for a while but my tablet is ruined (I already tried to get a new one but the stupid employee ordered the wrong tablet, ...) and I had to write this all on my phone. When I tried to copy & paste everything into the Chapter Text field I noticed that my phone can't copy & paste (I mean how idiotic is that?!). Then I emailed the text to my laptop (which always takes ages to start up because it's a really bad laptop and on top of that nothing ever works good on the internet because our wifi is crappy.) and uploaded it here. Also my Tumblr account somehow got lost in the process of transporting everything on my phone so I'll have to set up a new one.
> 
> *gasps for air*
> 
> The spacing between the paragraphs could also look weird. I'm not so sure about it but with my tablet I always had to make extra spaces and maybe now I don't have to? I left it like I always do it. So it probably looks different.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the (exxxxtreeeemmmmeelllyyy (is that how you spell that? Or am I missing an e?) late) chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: It looks weird. I'm gonna fix it....
> 
>  
> 
> Edit of the edit: Good. Now it looks normal ^^ Have fun!

Blue startled awake when he heard a high pitched scream. He opened his eye sockets and yawned, looking around for the source of the scream. His blaster slid down in his lap when he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Blue rubbed the blaster's head affectionately, spotting Berry pressed into the far corner of his room, looking panicky. He waved but the other just tried to press himself further into the corner. The blaster purred and Berry flinched back.

 _Ooooh. He's scared of my blaster._ Blue clicked something in gaster-blaster-ish. _Buddy. Thanks for comforting me yesterday. What's your name?_ The blaster told him to choose a name. _Hm... How about... we just stick to Buddy?_ The blaster nodded and purred happily, giving him a little bonk before vanishing. Blue stood up and walked over to Berry.

 _"Huh?"_ Blue pointed at Berry, trying to look questioning. The shorter skeleton squinted his eye sockets in confusion before perking up, looking like he had a great idea.

 _"Why am I here?"_ Blue nodded. _"Um... Orange sent me to go check on you."_ Blue nodded again and pointed at the door. _"Should I go?"_ Blue shook his head and pointed at himself, then at the door. _"If you should come outside?"_ Blue nodded. _"Yeah. Orange said that breakfast is done."_ Blue reached out to Berry to help him up and the shorter quickly grabbed his hand. Blue pulled him up and they went into the living room where everyone else was already seated.

Blue raised a hand in greeting, quickly taking a seat between Edge and his brother.

 _"so... how is work going for you guys?"_ The lazy version of his brother, Stretch asked. Blue couldn't really imagine him working.

 **"pretty good."** Red sighed. **"though there were some customers yesterday that were a bit... rude."** He leaned onto Stretch for emotional support and Blue felt a wave of empathy for Red.

Blue tapped Edge's shoulder in confusion. The taller skeleton turned to him. 'what does he mean? rude?' Edge considered for a bit, then he rose his hands to sign too, deeming the topic as not a topic that should be discussed at the breakfast table.

 **'Humans... They are really mean to every monster but especially to the members of the Underfell universe just like me and my brother, though there are also some mosters who can't deal with the thought that we had to kill monsters to survive. They call us killers...'** Blue nodded somberly. There was a tense silence. Orange stood up.

"I'm going to get breakfast!" He called over his shoulder as he exited into the kitchen. Red slid off his chair and climbed into Stretch's lap, who wrapped his arms around him protectively.

'where do you guys work?' Edge translated his words.

_"I'm a royal guard!! Well.. More like police officer but still!!!!"_

**"i work at an art shop."**

_"i help out at a café called muffet's."_

**"I got fired..."** Edge looked to the floor in shame. **"Guess I'm not cut out to be an office worker."** Blue patted his back. **"Which job would you like to have?"**

'honestly.... i'd like to be a nightguard.'

**"A nightguard? Why?"**

'i wouldn't have to interact with people, i could sleep all day and so on.' Blue shrugged. Edge hummed and nodded.

 **"Sounds cool... Um... Your sweater is still bloody..."** Blue looked down at himself and frowned. He rolled his eyes.

'don't have anything else to wear.' Edge hummed, thinking.

**"We could change that."**

'that would be great.. though i haven't seen you wear anything but your armour.'

 **"Survival instinct."** Blue nodded. He looked over to the others. Red was asleep with Stretch hugging him tightly and nodding off himself while Berry was nowhere to be seen. Blue himself felt pretty tired so he leaned back and closed eye sockets. He yawned.

 

A loud noise startled Blue awake. He readied his magic instinctively and let it swirl dangerously around him. He opened his eye sockets, left socket burning a bright cyan. Edge sat next to him, hands raised placatingly. Blue took a quick look around and when finding nothing dangerous he clenched his eye sockets shut, willing his magic to dissipate.

 **"Are you okay?"** Blue nodded and opened his eye sockets again when he sensed that his magic was gone. He exhaled slowly. Orange set a plate down in front of him. Blue looked up to see waffles lying on the plate. He smiled happily, grabbed the Nutella and put it on the waffles. The short skeleton started eating at a moderate pace, managing to get Nutella all over his face.

"SANS!!! THAT'S GROSS!!!! USE A NAPKIN!!!!" Blue nodded and wiped his face with a napkin. He would've loved to eat more but he was so full if he ate anymore he would burst.

'waffles are great.' Blue smiled and leaned back with a happy sigh. He loved waffles.

 **"You sure do like waffles."** Blue nodded. **"Hey. How about we head out when I'm done?"** Blue gave another quick nod.

"Where are you going?" Orange piped up from Blue's other side, looking genuinely curious.

**"Well... Blue doesn't have any clothes and I don't have anything to wear besides my armour and a pyjama sooo.... We decided to head out and get some clothes."**

"That's a great idea!!" Blue nodded. He noticed that Red and Stretch were still asleep however now they were on the couch, cuddling. Blue felt a sudden longing feeling but he squished it down immediately.

A few minutes later Edge stood up and waved Blue to him. The short skeleton grabbed his hoodie jacket and threw it on, then he trailed behind Edge and they went outside. They walked in a comfortable silence and Blue smiled.

Edge led Blue to the mall where they went to a clothing shop. Blue looked around, impressed that there were so many clothes. He caught a glimpse of a dark blue hoodie and stared at it.

 **"Blue?"** The short skeleton snapped out of his stupor and looked up at Edge. **"Found something you'd like?"** Blue nodded and pointed at the hoodie. The taller skeleton chuckled. **"Let's take a look at it."**

In the end they ended up buying several hoodies for both of them and Blue was really happy about that. Of course they did buy other clothes as well but that wasn't so important. They also bought a few tank tops and Blue had to keep himself from staring too much.

'looking good.' Edge chuckled and a light red heated up his cheek bones.

 **"Of course I look good! I'm the great and terrible Papyrus after all!!"** Blue chuckled when Edge struck a pose and found himself immediately staring again. _He looks soo hot.... Wait! What am I even thinking?!!_ Blue blushed brightly and hid his face in his hands.

 **"Blue?"** Blue hesitantly lowered his hands revealing his completely blue face.

 **"Why are y-"** Edge blushed bright red. The taller skeleton chuckled awkwardly.

 **"How about we head home?"** Blue nodded and rubbed his hands together awkwardly. They both got their bags and paid, then they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	7. Attacks and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attacks and love....
> 
> Who is going to be attacked or have an attack (panic attack)? 
> 
> And who loves who? Is the love requited? 
> 
> Read and you'll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

Suddenly a figure crashed into Edge. Blue startled and jumped backwards quickly, avoiding being tackled by another figure. Edge groaned in pain at being crashed into the pavement. The blow left him in a daze. Blue called on his magic and called three gaster blasters. They popped up on either side of him and over him and charged their magic. He lifted the person, now identified as a human off the taller skeleton and threw them into a wall. The human which had tried to tackle him hurriedly sprinted away but Blue latched onto their soul and threw them on top of their partner. Both humans were left unconscious and Blue hurried over to Edge who had thankfully not begun bleeding. He hoisted him up and carried him back to their house quickly.

 **"H-hey, Blue... I'm fine..."** Blue shook his head, already feeling the panic settle in his bones. Two of his blasters had disappeared, leaving only Buddy to hover next to him. The blaster let out a low growl, signalling everyone near them to go away.

When they finally arrived Blue banged at the door loudly. Edge had passed out halfway there and Blue had to use magic now to keep him from falling. Buddy was still hovering next to him, scaring off anyone he deemed too close to his owner and Edge. Orange opened the door and looked down at them in shock.

"SANS?!!! WHAT-?!!!" Blue quickly pushed past Orange and rushed to the couch, laying Edge down. The short skeleton grabbed a paper and a pen and scribbled down a note.

'edge and i got ambushed on our way home.' Orange looked Blue over worriedly. The short skeleton pushed him away and pointed at Edge. Orange nodded and checked Edge.

"He looks fine. There are no visible injuries." Blue nodded. Buddy bumped his arm lightly, startling him slightly. The short skeleton tilted his head in confusion. The blaster nodded at the shopping bags standing next to the door. Blue rubbed Buddy's head gently.

 _thanks buddy._ The blaster nodded and disappeared. Blue went to Edge and sat down in front of the couch, exhausted from magic overuse and having to carry Edge all the way home.

"Sans go to bed." But Blue was already drifting off to sleep.

 

_Sans laid in their room on the floor, not moving besides the short ragged breaths he took. He was curled tightly around Papyrus, the small skeleton he had sworn to protect. Avant kneeled down in front of him._

_"Gaster needs you for an experiment. He said, he'll use Pap if you don't come..." Sans slowly stood up, wincing in pain._

_"okay... take care of paps while i'm gone." Sans forced out. He stumbled over to the door and waited for Gaster to get him._

_"Aahh... Sansy... Great that you felt up for the task. Wouldn't want your newest little brother to get hurt..." Gaster opened the door and grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him outside. He locked the door again and tugged him along to the test rooms. The taller skeleton pushed Sans into the room and locked the door. He stumbled and fell to the ground, groaning in pain as he hit the cold, hard metal. A small white lab rat appeared in front of him._

_"Kill it." Gaster's voice seemed to come straight from his skull. Sans shook his head._

_"Do it for me." Sans went rigid in response and readied a bone attack. In the back of his mind he was screaming at himself not to do it but his body reacted all on his own. He could do nothing but watch as the rat's blood painted the  floor red and its mangled body squeaked one last time in agony. He felt disgusted with himself as his EXP rose._

_"Good job, Sans." Another rat apoeared. "Again."_

 

Blue shot awake, extremely shaken up. Edge woke up and looked down.

"Did you sleep on the floor?!" Blue responded with a whimper. Edge cursed under his breath, lifted Blue onto the couch and gave him an awkward side-hug. He tried not to touch him too much while still showing Blue that he was there and that he cared. The shorter skeleton turned and hugged back, whimpering a bit. Edge rubbed his back soothingly and they stayed like that until Blue calmed down. He relaxed in Edge's hold, a big dark blue blush on his cheek bones. He smiled cutely and Edge leaned down a bit. Suddenly there were teeth pressing against Blue's and he lost himself in the feeling, gripping Edge's shoulders for support. The taller skeleton pulled back, still keeping his arms around the other skeleton.

**"Blue... I... I really like you... Do you want to date me?"**

Blue raised his hands to sign. 'i'd love to... i really like you too.' Blue tugged him down by his scarf and kissed him again. The shorter skeleton felt something wet lap at his teeth and parted them, trusting the other not to hurt him or be too rough. He summoned his tongue, eagerly awaiting the other. Edge mapped his mouth out with his long tentacle-like tongue. Blue twirled his own, shorter but thicker tongue around Edge's, panting softly. He pulled back a bit, mouth still slightly parted. Blue licked his teeth and smiled.

'how about we have a date soon? i can't wait...' Edge blushed brightly and clanked a kiss onto Blue's skull.

**"You seem very eager."**

'of course i'm eager. you're beautiful and i want you to be mine.' Blue growled possessively. Edge chuckled at the low rumbling sound.

 **"You're like a cat, you know? You purr in your sleep."** Blue's face flushed deeply.

'well. i am your cat.' Edge chuckled.

 **"Of course you are."** Edge rubbed Blue's head affectionately. The shorter skeleton snuggled into him and let out a content sigh.

'you're great.' Edge blushed and kissed the crown of Blue's skull.

**"You're greater."**

'naw. am not.' Blue leaned up and kissed Edge chastly, then snuggled into him once more. Soon he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	8. Pictures and destructive wrath upon phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures?  
> What pictures?
> 
> And phones are gonna get destroyed?
> 
> You may think now that I am crazy. I am. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh myyyy gooooood!!!! The chapter title is more than my three words norm!!!  
> Yes I know. I couldn't resist. The opportunity was way too great to pass up.
> 
> Have fun reading the chapter!

Blue woke up a few hours later, laying on top of Edge. The taller skeleton was comfortingly warm and the hoodie, someone must have changed him into while Blue had been sleeping on the floor, was really soft. Blue snuggled further into the soft fabric, trying to fall asleep again. He heard a loud click and shot up, startled. The short skeleton looked around and found Stretch with his phone out. Blue let out a low, feral growl, signalling Stretch that he had fucked up badly. He pounced onto Stretch and threw him to the ground. Stretch let out a pained grunt as he hit the floor.

 **"What's going on?"** Blue pinned Stretch and tried reaching for the phone which Stretch held barely out of his reach. He let out a growl and jerked his head to the phone, signalling Edge to take it. The taller skeleton promptly did that and Blue released Stretch who got to his feet dazedly.

'he took a picture of us!'

Edge looked at the phone. **"FUCK!!!! He already sent it!!!"** Blue's expression went grave.

'who do we have to eliminate?'

 **"Berry."** Blue took Edge's hand and pulled him towards the stairs decisively.

 _"nonono! wait! berry doesn't have anything to do with this!"_ Blue shrugged. _"he's not even home!"_ The short skeleton sighed in annoyance.

'we'll kill him later?' Edge nodded.

 **"First we have to destroy this fucker's phone."** Stretch paled.

 _"g-guys. i know you two are... defensive... but you don't need to destroy-"_ Edge threw the phone to the ground and Blue impaled it with a bone. _"m.. my phone..."_ Blue dismissed the bone and took Edge's hand, leading him upstairs, picking up the shopping bags with his magic.

'where's your room?' Edge lead Blue to his room and opened the door, holding it open for the shorter skeleton. Blue entered and scanned over the room. The walls were painted a pale grey and all the furniture was either black or red. A big bed stood against the far wall and the black curtains were drawn, blocking out the sunlight. It looked comforting for Blue since he really liked darkness. Edge entered and closed the door behind him. The short skeleton dropped the shopping bags onto the bed and sat down next to them. Edge grabbed the bags and laid the clothes on his bed. Blue helped him and smiled a bit. They worked in silence and before long they had two stacks of clothes. Edge sat down next to Blue and sighed.

 **"Blue?"** The short skeleton looked up at Edge and tilted his head slightly in confusion. The taller skeleton blushed and looked away.

 **"I just wanted to tell you that I think you're pretty brave and I wanted to thank you for saving me."** Blue smiled and hugged Edge awkwardly. The taller skeleton looked down and pulled Blue into his lap to allow him to hug him more comfortably. Edge put his arms around the other skeleton and closed his eye sockets. Blue wrapped his arms around Edge's neck and nuzzled into his hoodie. He closed his eye sockets contently and sighed happily.

 

 _"EEEEDGEEE!!! BLUUUUE!!! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!!!"_ Blue groaned in annoyance but stood up, allowing Edge to get up. The two skeletons went downstairs and into the living room where Berry was standing, glaring at them angrily. The shortest skeleton whirled a bone at Blue but he just took a step to the side, raising a brow ridge.

**"What do you want?!"**

_"YOU DESTROYED MY BROTHER'S PHONE!!!!!"_ Blue huffed.

'reason.' Edge nodded.

 **"Yeah we had a reason! Your _brother_ "** He spat out venomously. **"Took a picture!!! Of!! US!!! SLEEPING!!!!"** Blue nodded in confirmation and pointed at Stretch accusingly. The skeleton in question was slowly backing away but froze when Berry turned around, glaring at him angrily.

 _"PAPY!!!! IS THAT TRUE?!!!!! YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF THEM WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT?!!!!"_ Stretch rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

_"...no?"_

_"PAPYRUS PAYPAL FONT!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!!!!!!!"_ Blue grinned at how utterly ridiculous Stretch was looking. He knew Berry was the older brother but it was hilarious. If he would've had his voice he'd be laughing right then. He heard Edge snickering next to him and Berry turned around, giving him a look that froze the marrow in his veins.

 _"AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU TWO!!!!!!"_ Blue lifted his arms pacifyingly.

'edge and i got attacked today and i guess we were still shaken up from that.' Edge nodded and repeated Blue's words. Berry's expression shifted to a worried one.

 _"W-what happened? Are you okay?"_ Blue nodded hesitantly but Edge just stayed motionless. The short skeleton tugged at the other's hand sharply, startling him out of his stupor.

 **"Oh... Um... We're... fine..."** Berry nodded despite not believing them.

 **"hey bro do you kn- holy fuck!!! bro what happened to you?!!!"** Seeing as Edge stayed unresponsive Blue took the paper he had shown Orange and handed it to Red.

 **"you both? but you look fine."** Blue boxed the air.

 **"you beat them up?"** Blue nodded, happy that Red had been able to understand him.

 **"i guess i have to thank you for protecting my little brother."** Edge huffed. Blue looked up at him, trying to figure out what was wrong. A devious smile spread over Edge's face.

 **"Blue and I are dating."** Blue looked at Edge in shock.

'nononononono! red mad me no please edge you fuck!!'

**"you guys are what?!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	9. Protective brothers and bloody nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *you feel dread creep down your back as you realise the chapter name might be a pun*
> 
> *manical laughter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goooddd an update???!!!???????!!!???
> 
> Sorry for not updating this fic lately but I FINALLY (FUCKING FINALLY) got a new tablet and I took way too long getting adjusted to it and I still have to use my crappy laptop to upload all my stuff and my Wifi is extraordinarily crappy lately and I'm rambling!
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Have fun with this chapter!

'oh boy here we go...' Blue jumped a step back, barely avoiding being snagged up by the front of his shirt.

 **"you twad will not be dating my little brother!!!"** Red screamed and threw an array of bones at him and Blue dodged and weaved through the unforgiving storm, not able to teleport in his distressed state of mind. A bone hit him hard on the head and he was knocked to the ground. His skull banged on the floor hard. He could feel blood seep out of the reopened scar through his right eye socket but he pushed through the agony and stood up again, spitting out the blood in his mouth. Blue stared Red down, feeling the magic covering his bones and all the scars on them waver. He could see Red's face pale and smirked. Blue's vision blurred for a moment and he stumbled, nearly falling.

 **"BLUE!!!"** The short skeleton looked up at Edge who had managed to catch him in the last second. Blue tried to look reassuring but the blood dripping down his face probably ruined any effect it would have had.

 _"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!!"_ Blue nodded weakly as he felt Berry touch his head. He let out a low hiss but quieted when he felt healing magic course through his system. The magic did also something else. It made the magic covering his bones go away which in turn revealed his countless scars. They were all old but most of them were poorly healed. He heard several gasps and closed his eye sockets, not wanting any sympathy.

"...Sans?" Orange asked unbelievingly. Blue opened his eye sockets to see his brother stand in the doorway, frozen in shock. He raised his arm a bit in silent greeting.

"SANS!!!" Orange shouted and rushed to Blue's side, anxiously checking him over.

'fine.' Edge repeated what Blue had signed aloud but nobody looked really convinced by that.

"Sans. You are clearly not fine." Papyrus voiced everyone's thoughts.

 **"i-i... i am so s-sorry..."** Red apologized sincerely. Blue gave a strained smile.

'been through worse.' Edge looked down at him in shock.

 **"You have a crack in your skull, almost bled to death and you're telling me you've been through worse?!!"** Blue nodded. **"But your universe is so... so..."**

'safe, harmless, nice, full of good people?' Edge nodded.

'no. most of them are like that... but... not... all...' Blue signed, shuddering.

 **"Calm down. It's okay... I'm sorry."** Edge stated, trying to calm the smaller skeleton down. Blue shook his head but relaxed against his soulmate.

"What did he say?" Orange asked concerndly. Edge held Blue close and sighed.

 **"A lot of things that you wouldn't understand."** Edge explained unhelpfully. Orange looked at him in confusion.

'sleep.' Edge nodded and stood up, carrying Blue to the couch. The short skeleton felt exhausted and fell asleep even before they reached the couch.

 

Blue woke up with a pained yelp. He quickly scanned his surroundings. He wasn't able to remember his nighmare in detail but he could vaguely recall blood being everywhere. The short skeleton clenched his eye sockets shut and whimpered. Edge was by his side in an instant, reaching out to touch him. Blue flinched back and the taller skeleton retreated, awkwardly hovering over Blue.

 **"Blue?"** Edge asked tentatively. The short skeleton nodded shakily. **"Can I...? Can I hold you?"** Edge queried hesitantly. Blue slowly opened his eye sockets, still trembling, and looked up at Edge. Recognition flashed in his eye sockets and he gave the shortest of nods. The taller skeleton let out a tiny sigh of relief though he didn't drop his worried demeanour. He wrapped his arms around Blue gently and pulled him closer. Edge clicked his teeth to the shorter skeleton's skull gently and rubbed his back soothingly. Blue relaxed against Edge and cuddled into him.

 **"So. Tell me what's wrong."** Edge demanded. Blue shrugged in response, clearly not wanting to talk. The taller skeleton decided that he had been patient enough and continued pressing for an answer. **"Something definitely is wrong and I intend to find out what."** Blue sighed and pulled back a bit to sign.

'i had a nightmare. i don't really remember what it'd been about but there had been blood... everywhere...' A shudder ran through Blue and Edge hugged him tightly.

 **"It's okay."** Edge assured, caressing his skull gently. Blue nodded and let out a soft sigh, relaxing against the taller skeleton and hugging him.

 **"Blue... Do you wanna change out of your bloody sweater?"** Blue nodded but didn't let go of Edge. The taller skeleton stood up and carried Blue upstairs to his room. He struggled with the door handle a bit but managed to get it open without dropping Blue. The shorter skeleton felt his narcolepsy kick in and struggled to stay awake. Edge set him down on a soft surface, probably the taller's bed. Blue yawned and took off his sweater. He took the fluffy dark blue hoodie and put it on.

 **"Blue?"** Edge queried quietly. Blue looked up with half-lidded eye sockets, looking completely exhausted. The nightmare had taken its toll on him. Edge kneeled down and wrapped his arms around him, lifting him up. Blue reflexively wrapped his legs around the other's waist and his arms around his neck. He yawned and laid his head on Edge's shoulder. The soft swaying indicated that Edge was walking somewhere. Blue nodded off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	10. Terrible thoughts and screaming souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds promising, doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only one but TWO CHAPTERS on ONE DAY?!?!?!!!!!???!!! 
> 
> Yup. Because I won't be able to update the next few weeks. Because of reasons.
> 
>  
> 
> The letters marked in bold strewn in between the paragraphs are messages that Sans' (Blue's) soul is screaming.
> 
> Just thought you might want to know

_"Hello Sans." An awfully familiar voice cheerfully chimed. There was the sound of metal scraping on stone followed by a dark chuckle to Blue's right. He jumped back and looked into the general direction of the sounds. Chara stood there, a self-satisfied grin on their face. Their knife scraped over the golden floorboards of the judgement hall._

_"Did you... miss me?" Blue tried to spit out an insult or anything really to show his disgust towards the child but he couldn't make a sound. Chara's eyes brightened._

_"Oh! Our experiment worked!! Gaster!!!" There was a barely audible pop and suddenly his two worst nightmares stood next to each other. Gaster laid a hand on Chara's shoulder like a proud father and they both smiled maliciously._

_"Great! Now he can't scream for help anymore." Gaster announced. Blue felt dread. He turned and tried to make a run for it but purple tendrils of magic tripped him and snatched him up. Blue stared at the tentacles in shock and tried to scream but the only thing that escaped him was a broken whimper. Gaster slammed him into the wall. Blue heard a crack and felt excruciating pain in his skull. Blood dripped down his skull and two sets of footsteps approached him. Panic showed clear in Blue's eye sockets as he opened them and saw Gaster's and Chara's blurred figures looming over him._

_"You've been a very bad boy. You'll pay for that." Gaster._

_"Don't even try to run. We're always gonna be faster than you." Chara._

_Blue passed out._

 

Blue shot up, trickles of cold sweat dripping down his skull. Anxiety coursed through him and his breathing came in short ragged gasps.

 **"Blue? Are yo-"** Edge appeared in the doorway of Blue's room and froze at the sight before him. The short skeleton was sitting in his bed, hyperventilating.

 **"BLUE!!"** Blue looked up, having been snapped out of his panic by the loud shout. He whimpered and curled in on himself. Loud footsteps approached him quickly and two long arms wrapped him up in a comfortable hug. The short skeleton sunk into Edge and hugged him tightly, shaking.

 **"Hey. I'm here. Everything is alright. I'm here. Edge is here."** Edge's voice was incredibly soft and he continued cooing at Blue until his shaking subsided. They sat in silence, hugging each other for quite a while. Blue shifted a bit, alarming Edge.

 **"Are you alright?"** Edge asked concerndly. Blue nodded and shifted again, trying to get up.

 **"Do you wanna get up?"** Blue nodded again. Edge released him and he stood up, walking out of the room in silence. He gestured for Edge to follow and the other did so, albeit a bit confused. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Blue tapped Edge's arm to gain his attention. The taller skeleton turned to him.

 **"What?"** Edge queried, confused by the other's actions.

'hungry.' Sans signed, smiling. Edge chuckled.

 **"Sure. With what you've been through yesterday."** Edge concluded, then he stood and picked Blue up, carrying him to the kitchen. The short skeleton was set down on a chair, blushing heavily and Edge started cooking. Blue tried not to think about Gaster but he just couldn't do it.

 _"hey blue."_ Stretch announced his presence before walking into the living room and plopping down next to Blue. The short skeleton raised a hand in greeting and got the pad and the pen laying on the table.

'morning.' Blue wrote, making Stretch laugh.

 _"it's noon."_ Stretch explained his amusement teasingly.

'oh.' Blue mouthed and shoved Stretch at his continuous laughter but the taller just kept at it, even chuckling harder. The short skeleton hissed as the other patted his head, still sore from getting hit upside the head.

 _"oh... are you alright?"_ Stretch asked, suddenly a tad concerned. Blue nodded but swatted Stretch's hand away as he continued patting him. He let out a low growl and the taller flinched back.

 _"please don't tackle me again."_ Stretch asked anxiously.

'why should i?' Blue wrote and showed the paper to the other. Stretch shrugged and leaned back in his seat, removing his hand from Blue's head. _I gotta distract myself or else my... Gaster.. C **h** ara... Th **e** y' **ll** come and get me... I... no... They... they'll... they'll kill me... **no**... **worse**.. **th** ey're going to torture me... **an** d rape me again... and.. and..._ Blue stared at t **he** wa **ll** , eye sockets void of any light.

 **"Blue?"** Edge asked, concern clearly audible in his voice. Blue snapped out of his stupor and looked up at Edge who was holding a plate. The taller skeleton shot **h** im a worried smil **e** and p **l** aced the **p** late in front of him. It was dumplings with sauerkraut. Blue took the fork and tentatively reached out for the knife, taking it hesitantly. He stared at it for a bit before starting to eat.

 **"Blue. I know you've been chipping."** Edge said it with an underlying sadness in his voice. Blue froze. _I didn't think anyone had noticed..._ **"You're obviously hurting and.."** Edge continued but stopped when Blue dropped the fork and the knife. They clattered onto the plate loudly, startling the two taller monsters.

'you don't understand.' Blue signed, his eye sockets darkening until his eye lights vanished. He grinned broadly though there was no happiness in the gesture.

 **"What?"** Edge asked, not understanding a thing. Blue blipped to his room and locked the door with magic.

 **"BLUE?!!! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM YOUR PROBLEMS!!!"** Edge screamed at the top of his non-existent lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	11. Caring too much and dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who cares too much? Our favourite super-depressed skeleton!
> 
> And guess who's the one with the dilemma... Nope. Wrong. It's not that same super-depressed skeleton but another, not-depressed-but-still-struggling-with-stuff and edgiest of all Edgelords, Edge!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in a while. I was in London for a while but I'm trying to get back on scedule. (I don't think that's how you write that word but I'm too lazy to look it up...)  
> Updates should be on Friday from now on if I manage to do it.
> 
> Enjoyyyyy!

_I thought I was safe with Edge but now he's just asking questions about..._ He s **h** udder **e** d and cou **l** dn't sup **p** ress a whimper. _Ga **s** ter **a** nd Chara and now I'm not sa **fe** any **m** ore th **e** y're wa **it** ing just around the next corner and t **h** ey'll h **ur** t me again and Edge can do no **t** hing about it becau **s** e he can just ask questions and make everything harder for me because **I** want to tell hi **m** **b** ut I can't! His b **r** other w **o** uld **k** ill m **e** if I told him a **n** d it **w** ould dest **r** oy his view of m **e** I'm a weak little fu **ck** toy and I'll nev **e** r be more than that an **d** I c **a** n't go on I can't live like **t** his it's to **o** much too much pressure ever **y** body cou **l** d hurt me and they just try to gain my trust t **o** back **st** ab me and rob me of my life and I could just kill myself then there isn't anything for them to rob I... I... I don't care... I don't care. Idon'tcareIdon'tcareIdon'tcareIdon'tcareIdon'tcareIdon'tcare **I** DON'T **CARE**!!!_ Tears were dripping down Blue's face and he sobbed loudly. There **wa** s a knock at his door but he didn't care. He curled in on himself and laid on his bed, onl **y** quiet inconsolable sobbing breaking **t** he silence. He wanted t **o** f **o** rget. It was just too **much** to handle.

 

Blue woke up a few hours later. He knew he should feel at least a bit hungry by now but he didn't. He was indifferent. He didn't care. Blue started scratching at his wrist, feeling dust between his phalanges. He would have chuckled if he could.... _But I can't..._ There was a knock at his door.

 **"Blue?"** Edge sounded really worried. _I don't care._

 _Go away. I don't **c** are. _Blue pulled his blanket further **o** ver his head and closed his eye sockets. There was another knock. He renewed the **m** agic s **e** al on h **i** s door a **n** d slumped further. There was a sudden bang. Blue looked up, startled to see h **i** s **do** or lyi **n** g on **t** he ground and Edge standing in the door **wa** y. Blue looked at him i **n** shock and fra **n** tic **a** l **l** y started s **i** gning.

'go away.' Blue wa **ve** d **a** t Edge i **n** a shooing motion, tr **y** ing to get hi **m** t **o** leave. The talle **r** skel **e** ton approached him carefully but then stopped short a few steps away from him.

 **"Blue. Please don't do anything you'll regret."** Edge pleaded, his expression a confusing mix of sadness, worry and subtle, underlying anger. Blue's head sunk to look at the floor.

'you don't even know me.' He signed, his hands shaky. Edge recoiled a bit but took another **s** tep t **o** wards him, expression se **t**. _Please just leave me w **i** th my dep **re** ssion to rot. **D** on't make it harder on me._

 **"Blue. Your soul is screaming for help..."** Edge explained, his expression now vacant of any anger. He sounded vaguely guilty. Blue looked at Edge flabbergasted. His mouth hung open in silent question. He took another step backwards as the other approached him further. Blue bumped into the wall and pressed against it anxiously. The taller skeleton advanced further and fell to his knees. _Wha-_ Edge wrapped him up in a tight hug. Blue tensed even more before slumping against his... his... _soulmate... Only soulmates can hear each other's souls._

 **"It's alright, Blue. I've got you."** Edge soothed, holding him tightly. Blue let out a quiet hiccup, tears streaming down his cheek bones. He cried, clinging to Edge tightly. The tall skeleton rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring quiet reassurances to the small skeleton all throughout his breakdown.

 **"Shh. I've got you."** Edge murmured softly. Blue swallowed thickly and wiped his eye sockets from the tears that finally stopped falling.

'sorry.' Blue signed shakily. Edge stroked his head gently.

 **"It's okay. You're okay."** Edge cooed softly and clanked a kiss to his skull. Blue sunk further into his soulmate and let out a soft sigh.

'thanks.' Blue looked up at Edge, smiling.

 **"You're so cute..."** Edge smiled down at him. The taller skeleton leaned down and pressed their teeth together. Blue blushed brightly in response. He felt Edge's tongue lap at his teeth and opened his mouth with a small groan, summoning his own tongue and tangling it around the other's. Blue gripped the other's shoulders tightly for support, hearing him utter a moan.

 **"Mmm~"** Edge pulled back a bit, still holding Blue. **"You taste so good~"** He praised, licking his teeth. The shorter skeleton blushed furiously and hit the other's arm lightly.

 **"Hm?"** Edge asked smugly.

'stooop. you're making me all flustered.' Edge chuckled and Blue could feel the rumbling of his chest. The short skeleton smiled softly and snuggled into Edge's soft hoodie.

**_love you._ **

**"I love you too."** Edge confessed with a soft smile. Blue smiled and closed his eye sockets, letting out a happy sigh. Edge stood up and carried him over to the bed, lying down with him. They hugged each other tightly, Blue snuggled up against Edge's front. The taller skeleton took the blanket and pulled it over himself and his soulmate. They cuddled, happy to just be with each other. After a while they both fell asleep.

 

Edge's POV

Edge woke up and opened his eye sockets slowly. A small warm something was pressing up against his chest. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw Blue cuddled against him. It looked too damn adorable. Now he was faced with a problem. _Should I get my phone out of my pocket and risk waking Blue up or should I fall asleep and miss this great opportunity for a cute photo?_

Edge shifted slightly, reaching into his pocket. Blue let out a small groan, hugging him tighter. Edge finally grabbed hold of his phone and switched it on, setting it to picture mode. He took a selfie of himself and Blue who was wearing a content smile. The taller skeleton set it as his new background, laid his phone face down on the bedside table and resumed cuddling with Blue. He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see all the secret messages hidden in the paragraphs? If not, go back there immediately! It's super important becaue I spend sooooo much time on it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	12. Edge the psychiatrist and helpful blasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge play psychiatrist and tries to guess what's bothering Blue. Also.. Blasters can be extremely convenient at times. Especially when a certain somebody is a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not sticking to my upload plan thingy but my laptop refused to work with me but now it works again (I had to install a pile of system updates & it took soooo looooooooong.......). I'll try to stick to my schedule (I did write it wrong! *gasp of indignation*) but I can't promise anything because tomorrow I'm going to an anime con and today's my birthday by the way ^^ and the update will probably come on Tuesday.

Blue POV

 

There was a knock on his door. Blue opened his eye sockets and blinked, blearily looking up at his soulmate who he was currently snuggling with.

 _"blue? are you in there? orange sent me to get you."_ Blue let out a groan when he heard Stretch's voice, not wanting to deal with him. He buried his face in Edge's hoodie, trying to drown out the noises to get some more sleep.

 **"Hmmm?"** Edge murmured softly, looking at his soulmate a tad confusedly. Blue felt Edge shift a bit, holding him tighter.

'i'm not here.' Blue signed without looking up. He yawned cutely and snuggled further into Edge's hoodie, missing the other's endearing smile.

 **"Aww."** Edge murmured and held the small skeleton closer, resting his skull on the other's. The door opened and Stretch came in. He stopped short, staring at the two skeletons cuddling in bed. Stretch blushed furiously. Edge sighed.

 **"We didn't fuck."** He clarified bluntly, rolling his eyes (as much as that is possible).

 _"oh. okay.... orange said that dinner is ready."_ Stretch announced. Blue nodded sleepily and clung to Edge tighter. Stretch left the room and Edge got up, Blue still clinging to him. The taller skeleton chuckled and caressed the other's skull gently.

 **"Come on we gotta change."** Edge reminded gently. Blue nodded and loosened his grip on his soulmate, letting him set him down. He stumbled a bit but managed to stay upright. Blue walked over to his dresser and got out a white shirt, some black basketball shorts, boxers, white socks and a soft green hoodie which Edge had picked out for him. Edge left his room to let him change and Blue did so, coming to his soulmate's room when he was done. He waited in front of the door. A minute later Edge emerged, wearing a red hoodie (Blue's choice) and jeans.

 **"Hey, Blue."** Edge greeted. Blue smiled and used his magic to levitate himself in front of Edge's face. He gave him a quick kiss and dropped to the floor. He landed hard and staggered a bit but the bright red blush on Edge's face made it totally worth it.

 **"Wha-? Blue!"** Edge totally didn't squeak. _Heheh. **Cute**. _

**"Don't call me cute! I'm the great and terrible Papyrus!!!"** Edge shouted and struck a pose which made Blue smile.

'yeah. you're absolutely cool.' Blue signed with a fond smile on his face, his cheeks coloured by a faint blue blush.

 **"That's right!"** Edge affirmed and took his hand, making him blush brightly as he pulled him down the stairs. They sat down at the table where everyone was already sitting, idly chatting. Orange dished out dinner. It was spaghetti! How surprising! ( < sarcasm. that's a lot of sarcasm. very much. (if you didn't notice (XD)))

 **"spaghetti? again?"** Red asked, sounding mildly annoyed. Blue glared at Red who quickly shut up. They started eating, lightly chatting. Blue felt a bit **left out ** since he couldn't talk. Edge shot a worried look at him.

'heh.' Blue signed since he couldn't really say anything.

 **'You don't have to pretend, you know? I can sense you're feeling left out and a tad sad.'** Edge signed carefully. Blue deflated and dropped his forced smile. He didn't really eat. He only moved the spaghetti from one side of the plate to the other.

'don't have to be that honest...' Blue let out a soft sigh. 'just having a really bad day...'

 **'I can see that.'** Edge continued eating but his eye sockets stayed trained on Blue, urging him to continue.

'i just... you know.... my life has been really shitty, okay? And I keep remembering that and I get nightmares about it...' Edge nodded and Blue couldn't help but feel relieved that there was understanding in his eyes.

 **'Post traumatic stress disorder?'** Edge asked bluntly. Blue nodded.

'i think so at least... it's pretty hard but since you're here... and i have you to talk to....' Blue smiled hesitantly and blushed a bit, realising what he had just said. Edge blushed brightly in response and smiled.

 _"what are you two doing over there? you're both blushing..."_ Blue looked at Stretch, who grinned at him. _"i know that kind of blush..."_

'i-it's not li-like that!!!' Blue signed with trembling hands, completely blue from embarrassment. Edge was flushed red and glowed brightly like a traffic light. He was stunned into silence so Blue grabbed a paper and his pen and wrote with trembling phalanges.

'it's not like that!!!!!!!!!!' He slid the paper to Stretch, cheek bones aflame. The tall skeleton chuckled and held the paper up for everyone to see.

 _"and why are you so flushed then?"_ Stretch grabbed his pen, cutting off all means of communication. **_No!!!_** Blue reached for the pen but Stretch held it just outside his reach. The bad thing was that Stretch was the tallest of them all so even if someone would try to help him it wouldn't work. Blue felt his magic summon Buddy in response to his distress. He jumped onto a chair, onto Buddy and snatched the pen away, rolling himself on the floor. Blue smiled victoriously and took a paper.

'you may be the tallest but i'm the oldest and have the most experience.' Blue wrote in hi font.

 _"How old are you?"_ Berry asked curiously, fidgeting with his scarf. He could not seem to keep still no matter what he was doing.

'26.' Blue wrote.

 **"aw man. i'm 25..."** Red admitted a tad sadly.

 _"i'm 22."_ Stretch stated indifferently.

"My age is also 22!!" Orange answered the unspoken question which was directed to all of them.

 _"I'm 24!!"_ Blue boasted, clearly feeling pleased that he wasn't the youngest one. Even if Stretch was younger than him.

 **"... 21..."** Edge sighed sadly. Blue stored his pen in his pocket to free his hands to sign.

'it's not that bad to be the youngest, edge. it's not a competition.' Edge looked at him incredulously.

 **"As if you knew how it is to be the youngest in a group..."** Edge stated sarcastically. Blue shrugged.

'as a matter of fact i actually do. i was the youngest... the.... youngest....' Blue's expression quickly changed to uncomfortable and anxious. 't-the youngest...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see all the secret messages hidden in the paragraphs? If not, go back there immediately! It's super important becaue I spend sooooo much time on it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	13. Dark secrets and yet another talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has something that weights his soul down and he finally comes around to share some of his deepest, darkest memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for not being to upload anything lately. School started and every teacher wants something from me and then there's homework and I'm working at my school library and I have school until really late.  
> Despite all these things I managed to write in the little free time I have and as long as school won't get in the way there should be regular updates from now on. I'll try uploading at least once every two weeks.
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter!

Some memories resurfaced that Sans would have loved to keep buried. Memories about... _Gaster_

"He repeated the same weird thing three times. Is something wrong?" Blue shook his head, e **ye s** ockets void of their normal pips of light.

 **"Blue."** Edge's voice was insistent but his soul said that they'd talk about it later. Blue nodded and looked down at his barely touched food. Buddy hovered behind him, glaring daggers at Stretch.

 **"What is that thing?"** Edge asked cautiously, pointing subtly at the blaster. Blue looked up in confusion and spotted Buddy. He pointed at the blaster and Edge nodded.

'that's buddy.' Blue turned to his blaster. _say hi to edge._ Buddy floated over to the tall skeleton and bumped into his shoulder in greeting. Blue let out a huff akin to laugher. 'he likes you.'

 **"Oh. Well... Hello to you too."** Edge greeted. Buddy let out a low growl, gesturing at Blue which the shorter skeleton didn't catch.

 **"Uh..."** Edge let out a nervous chuckle as Buddy hovered over to Blue, glaring at him protectively. He continued eating, shooting nervous glances at Buddy now and then. Blue ate a bit but mostly just poked around in his food listlessly.

"Does it not taste good, brother?" Blue looked up at Orange questioningly. His brother looked down sadly.

"I asked if you didn't like it." Blue's eye sockets widened in shock and he started signing frantical words of encouragement about the spaghetti.

 **"He likes it. He's just not feeling too well."** Edge explained, looking at his little soulmate. Blue huffed in annoyance but nodded.

"Oh. Are you okay?" Orange asked, once again proving what a good brother he was. Blue **no** dded and continued playing with his spaghetti.

"You don't have to eat it if you're not hungry." Orange explained, looking at his brother worriedly. Normally he devoured everything he gave him. Blue nodded absentmindedly and pushed the plate a bit away from him. He stood up and walked over to the couch, plopping down heavily. Buddy followed and laid down next to him, cuddling up to his side. Blue snapped his phalanges and a book popped up out of thin air, landing in his hands. He started reading the science fiction novel and lost himself in the book. He absentmindedly petted Buddy who started purring quietly.

 **"Hey Blue what are you reading?"** Edge asked curiously. Blue held the cover higher, showing Edge the cover.

 **"Science fiction?"** Edge queried. Blue nodded, mildly annoyed. Buddy sensed his owner's aggravation and growled, glaring at Edge. Blue put his bookmark into the book and dismissed it, shifting his attention to Edge.

'what do you want?' Blue signed, noticing how Edge eyed Buddy nervously.

 **'You seemed really distressed at dinner. What's up?'** Edge signed back. Blue sighed and checked the corners of the room nervously for tendrils of purple or black magic. Edge sat down next to him and laid an arm around his shoulders reassuringly.

'something remembered me about something that i didn't want to remember.' Blue signed, only confusing the other further. Edge looked at him insistently, urging him to continue.

'i was the youngest... experiment in a lab until paps was made. the older ones protected me. when they died i was the center of attention and... well... you saw the scars...' He explained. Edge stared at him incredulously. Blue let out a defeated sigh and dropped his ever lasting smile for a second. His eye lights flickered but stayed alight. Edge pulled him into his lap and held him tightly, obviously disturbed. **_Sorry._**

 **"Don't you feel sorry. I should feel sorry."** Edge corrected him, closing his eye sockets to focus better on the hum of the other's soul. Blue shook his head and pulled back a bit to sign, touching his soulmate's shoulder who promptly opened his eye sockets again to focus on the small skeleton before him.

'you shouldn't have to feel sorry for me. if i wasn't so weak...' Blue signed and Edge flinched when he felt a surge of self-loathing thoughts from the smaller skeleton. The fact that Blue didn't even seem to react to thinking this badly of himself disturbed him on a whole new level.

 **"You are not weak! You got out of there. You saved my life. You saved... me."** Edge insisted, looking directly into Blue's eye sockets to convey his message better. Blue hugged Edge tightly, trying hard to hold his tears back. The taller skeleton stroked his head gently and held him close. Buddy hovered next to Blue, at a loss. Sensing them having a moment he vanished into the void, not wanting to annoy them. Blue hid his face in his soulmate's hoodie, letting out a quiet whimper. After a few minutes he pulled back, looking at Edge thankfully. Blue kissed him gently and snuggled into him again, a content smile on his face. Edge's face lit up like a traffic light and he looked down at Blue, hugging him tightly.

 ** _Thank you._** Edge smiled and nuzzled Blue.

 **"You're welcome."** Edge responded, closing his eye sockets with a happy little sigh. They held each other tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	14. HP and night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Edge have a 'moment' and then a talk that leaves Blue upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thing that will probably interest you is that I will do the Kinktober challenge. This means my laptop will probably be constantly turned on and there will be more updates.
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter!

_"Hey guys what are you two doing?"_ Blue startled and snapped his eye sockets open, glaring at Berry who had dared to disturb their private moment of peace.

**"What's it look like?"** Edge asked sarcastically, a certain annoyance in his tone that should've warned the other off. Berry shrugged and Blue barely restrained a frustrated groan. He buried his face in Edge's red hoodie, hugging the other tighter. _Fuck offfff._

**"We're... having a moment so if you would kindly fuck off."** Edge clarified and held Blue protectively, glaring at Berry.

_"That's not very nice."_ Berry murmured and shrunk a bit under Edge's piercing gaze which challenged him to do anything stupid. The short skeleton quickly left, not wanting to induce the wrath of the two strongest skeletons in the household. Blue relaxed when the door closed shut and sighed.

**"They know better than to fuck with us."** Edge declared. Blue nodded and pulled back a bit, noticing a blue glow emanating from his chest. Edge's gaze was fixed on the blue glow. He looked mesmerised. Blue tugged at his cleavage and saw his soul glowing brightly. Edge leaned closer, eyes fixed on the small glowing organ. Blue felt himself being checked and his soulmate gasped.

**"B-blue!"** Edge looked incredibly happy. **"Y-your... your HP!! It's at seven!!"** _W-what? But it's one...?_

'that's... that's amazing!' Blue smiled. 'and it's just because of you.' Edge blushed brightly.

**'Blue... I hate to push the matter like this but I have to know why you've been chipping.'** Edge signed, knowing that the smaller skeleton wouldn't want anyone else to know about the matter. Blue tensed and shrunk into his hoodie anxiously but he still appreciated that Edge signed and didn't just say it out loud.

'u... upstairs?' Edge nodded, picking the now quivering skeleton up, feeling a tad guilty. Blue felt the other rub his back in a soothing manner and sighed, leaning into the touch. Edge carried him to his room and sat down on the bed, keeping him on his lap, trapped in a tight embrace.

**"So?"** Edge queried. Blue shifted a bit backwards and got his hands up to sign. He knew he'd have to talk eventually so why not get it off his chest now. He felt his soul squeeze painfully.

'sometimes the pain in my soul gets too much for me to handle... i can control physical pain....' Blue signed, feeling tears brim at his eye sockets. Edge hugged him tightly and held him close as he started to sob.

**"Blue... You shouldn't have to do this... When the pain gets too much I want you to come to me."** Edge explained in a firm voice, hoping to get through to the other. Blue nodded and clung to him, crying.

**"Shhh..."** Edge murmured soothingly and rubbed comforting circles into Blue's back, keeping him grounded to reality.

**"Calm down..."** Edge whispered quietly. Blue sniffled and wiped his eye sockets with his sleeve.

'i'm fine.' Blue signed, his hands trembling, letting out a shaky breath.

**"Are you sure?"** Edge asked worriedly. Blue nodded but pressed his face into the taller's hoodie. He hugged him tightly but pulled back after a minute.

**"Do you want to go to sleep early?"** Edge queried and rubbed a hand over the smaller's skull, smiling when the other leaned into the touch. Blue nodded and sagged against the taller, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

 

_Blue was strapped down on a table with leather restraints. He tried to move his hands but the restraints wouldn't budge. Panicking, the short skeleton trashed in his restraints but they won't loosen. He heard the hiss of a door opening and footsteps approaching him._

_Who is that? A tall skeleton in a lab coat rounded the table, carrying a spoon and a jar._

_Gaster. Blue felt a surge of panic spike through him and he laid absolutely still, clenching his teeth._

_I'd rather die than eat what is in that jar._

_"Open your mouth." Gaster hissed darkly. Blue shook his head, teeth clenched shut so tight he thought they might fracture. Gaster waved at something and another scientist stepped into view, smirking devilishly. He pried Blue's teeth apart. Gaster chuckled._

_I can't use my magic... Oh my god I'm going to die! Tears pricked at Blue's eye sockets from having his mouth stretched open so wide. Gaster unscrewed the lid of the jar, laying it next to Blue on the table. He took the spoon and slowly scooped up up some of the substance inside. Gaster lifted it up slowly, careful not to spill any of the...._

_grey... powder.... DUST!!!!! Blue started struggling in earnest now, earning himself a slap to his skull by the second scientist. Blue whimpered and they held his skull down, pressing it against the hard metal table. Gaster shoved the dust through his open mouth. Blue tried to gag but Gaster forced him to swallow it. The dust tasted like ash and faintly of calcium. The skeleton swallowed and he could feel his magic taking it greedily, digesting it and making it into magical energy that was added directly to his soul._

_No! NONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!! I don't want this!!!! Gaster dumped another spoonful of dust into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Blue could feel a few tears slip from his eye sockets. Gaster smirked and continued feeding him the dust. The other scientist was weirdly unaffected by everything, ignoring everything around him. Gaster dumped a spoonful of dust a bit too far to the right, covering Blue's tear stained cheek bone with dust._

_"Do you know whose dust this is? It's Garamon's!!" The tall skeleton cackled loudly. Blue let out a scream of desperation at eating his older brother's dust. Gaster dumped the last bit of the jar into Blue's mouth mid-scream, making him choke on it. The other scientist released his mouth, letting him cough. Gaster clapped the scientist on their back._

_"Good job, Phil! You'll surely get that promotion now." They left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	15. Guilt and unconsciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt... Who's going to be guilty? Will something happen between Blue and Edge? Who knows? (I do)  
> And unconsciousness. More vague isn't possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter on time?! What the hell?!!!!!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Also... If you're interested in Kedgeup smut I recommend you check out my Kinktober Challenge. There will undoubtedly be Kegeup smut there in the future.

Blue startled awake with a silent scream on his teeth. Edge was by his side in an instant, reaching out to him. The short skeleton flinched hard and scooted away from his boyfriend, hugging his legs close, sobbing inconsolably.

_I killed him. I ate him. It was my fault. I'm weak. I'm good for nothing. Why can't I just off myself?_

**"Blue?"** Edge asked tentatively. Blue's skull snapped up and his black eye sockets stared at the other unseeingly.

**"Please try to calm down. Breathe. In... out... in... out..."** Edge instructed. Blue started to try to breathe with the other's words. He calmed down a bit and wiped his eye sockets, his eye lights appearing in them as tiny pinpricks.

**"In... out... There. You got it.... Can I touch you?"** Edge asked gently. Blue shook his head, shivering hard.

**"Shh... Are you okay?"** Edge inquired, already knowing the answer. Blue shook his head earnestly and looked around the room, trying to ground himself to reality. The room was pretty much barren except for the closet standing against a corner and the bed he was sitting on. The covers were a mix of navy blue and cyan with a bit of white. He balled a bit of his blanket in his right fist, feeling the soft material. Blue let out a sigh when he felt his mind start to clear and opened his arms in an invitation to a hug, looking at Edge pleadingly. Now that he had calmed down he needed physical contact. Edge approached him and picked him up gently, cooing encouragements at him.

**"You did good. You're alright. Everything's alright."** Edge cooed softly, holding the short skeleton close. Blue gradually calmed down, relaxing in the other's arms. He nodded and Edge sat him down on his bed, sitting opposite of him, cross-legged.

**"Do you want to talk?"** Edge's voice was incredibly soft and Blue nodded weakly.

'i... they... they made me.... eat... dust... my bro's... dust... i... i'm so sorry, garamon!!!' Blue sobbed, tears rolling down his cheek bones. Edge picked him up and held him close, letting him cry.

**"Shh... It's okay. They will never hurt you again. I'll protect you."** Blue hugged Edge tightly, resting his skull on the other's shoulder. The taller rubbed soothing circles into his back. Blue stopped crying after a while and felt a wave of exhaustion crash over him. He let out a yawn and closed his eye sockets. Edge laid him down and pulled the blanket over them both, cuddling Blue tightly.

**"I love you..."** Edge whispered, pressing a kiss against the smaller's forehead. Blue fell asleep, a content smile on his face.

 

Blue woke up really early. He looked over to the clock and groaned in annoyance. It was 4 am. Edge shifted a bit, pulling Blue flush against his chest. The short skeleton yawned, curious what had woken him up. He looked around but he couldn't see what had woken him. Shrugging it off he snuggled into Edge, closing his eye sockets. He felt the odd feeling of being watched and snapped his eye sockets open again. The short skeleton sat up and looked around intently. There was a scratching sound at the door to his room. Blue made to get out of bed but Edge's grip around his waist tightened, urging him to stay. He caressed his soulmate's skull gently, getting him to loosen his grip. The skeleton slid off the bed, hitting the floor quietly. Blue shuffled over to the door and opened it as quiet as possible, walking into the hallway. He looked around for the source of the scratching sound. He suddenly felt a looming presence right behind him. Something hit the back of his skull and a stabbing pain emanated from his skull and his vision quickly darkened. Blue felt his body crumple onto the ground and a looming shadow closed in on him. The shadow looked vaguely familiar but being focused on the agonising pain as he was he couldn't gather enough rational thought to identify the person. He passed out.

 

Edge POV

Edge woke up and yawned. He opened his eye sockets, blinking rapidly to clear his view. When he noticed Blue was gone he looked around frantically. The other side of the bed was cold which meant that the other had been gone for a while. He could vaguely remember Blue leaving the bed in the middle of the night. He felt a very faint pulse of distress from Blue. _Is he in trouble?_ Edge chose to ignore it and got up, walking to the kitchen where Orange was readying breakfast.

**"Hey Orange. Have you seen Blue?"** Orange turned towards him and looked him up and down.

"No. I thought he was with you." Edge felt a surge of panic and searched the kitchen. No Blue.

The living room. No Blue.

His room. No Blue.

Orange's room. No Blue.

Red's room. No Blue.

Stretch's room. No Blue.

Berry's room. No Blue.

The bathroom. No. Blue.

**"BLUE!!!!"** Edge shouted at the top of his voice, panicking for real now.

* b u t  n o b o d y  c a m e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's getting interesting... >:)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	16. Creators and twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll finally find out who kidnapped our small hero. (a person already guessed it right)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the surpisingly on time chapter!

Blue's POV

 

Blue felt his skull pound in agonising pain. He **o** pened his eye sockets. There was a blinding light shining down at him which worsened his already po **u** nding heada **c** he tenfold. **H** e scrunched his eye sockets shut, letting out a pained grunt.

"I see you are awake." _No. Nononononononononononono. **NO!!!!** _ This was the voice Blue had ho **p** ed to never hear again. _Gaster._ The ta **l** l sk **e** leton strode tow **a** rd **s** his cag **e** and reached through the bars to touch **h** im. Blu **e ** f **l** inched back violently, starting to shiver hard and **p** ressed his back against the back wall of the small cage, trying to get as much distance between himself and his torturer as possible.

"You know... If you're good I will let you to your siblings." Gaster announced, his voice as emotionless as ever. Blue's eye sockets widened in shock. _He still has them?!_

"So if you don't resist I will let you see... Avant." Gaster explained, a smirk settling on his features. Blue stared at him incredulously. _He's alive?!!! My... my baby bro is **alive!!!!** .... Wait. Gaster could be lying._

'how do i know you aren't lying?' Blue signed and instantly knew it had been the worst possible mistake to say that. Gaster slammed open the cage door and reached in with black magical tendrils. Blue pressed himself against the wall, his breath coming in short gasps that did nothing to provide his soul with oxygen. Gaster snatched up his hands and suddenly blinding pain cursed through him. He fell to his knees, noticing that his hands were broken as he tried to support himself with them. Blue crumpled on the ground, gasping heavily. Tears started dripping from his eye sockets as the gravity of the situation dawned on him. He whimpered as the black tendrils picked him up and dumped him into Gaster's arms. He flinched at the physical contact and scrunched his eye sockets shut as he was carried through a dark corridor. The taller skeleton opened a huge metal door and threw him into a big room. He felt his ribs ache from the impact on the hard stone floor. The door slammed close with a bang. Blue felt some tears drip down onto the floor as he laid on the cold, hard ground not daring to move even the slightest bit.

"Hey buddy. I know first time's the hardest... most times." A familiar voice told him. A big hand stroked his shoulder and sat him up. The short skeleton flinched at the physical contact. Blue blinked as he stared into his lost brother's face. Avant. He relaxed immediately, his frown perking up a bit.

"Sans?!!" Avant shouted, sounding incredulously happy. Sans nodded but hissed at the loud noise.

"Guys! Come here! Sansy's back!!!" Avant announced happily. There were some quiet mumbles and a bunch of skeleton children walked into his field of view. Avant picked him up gently and carried him over to one of the sleeping mats at the far wall. Sans felt tears of joy in his eye sockets as Avant pulled back.

"Sans! Your hands are broken! We have to relocate them or else you can't use them anymore..." Avant explained. Sans nodded, already knowing the procedure and held his arms out bravely. He squeezed his eye sockets shut as Avant took his hands gently. He whimpered and waited for the real pain. "I'm gonna count to three, okay? One. Two." Crunch. Sans felt his bones snap back into place. He bit his tongue, drawing blood.

_It **hurts** so goddamn much!!!_

"Sans? Sans. Are you there?" Avant asked worriedly, waving his hand in front of the shorter's eye sockets. Sans gave a shaky nod, looking up through his tear fogged eyes.

"A-avant? Why doesn't he t-talk?" A short skeleton girl asked, stepping forth a few feet, addressing Avant.

"I don't know, Caecilia. Sans, are you okay?" Avant inquired. Sans nodded and raised his hands to sign, only to remember they were broken. There was no way he could communicate now. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to talk but no sound left his mouth. The short skeleton groaned in annoyance and held a hand near his mouth, covering it without jostling his broken hand too much.

"You're mute?" The taller skeleton asked, sounding shocked. Sans nodded and gave a small sigh. Avant hugged him as good as possible without hurting his hands.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Avant whispered. Sans pulled his shoulders up a bit in a shrug. His brother pulled back, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I know you don't like physical contact." Avant apologised. Sans shrugged again, not really knowing how to respond.

"Are you hungry?" Avant asked. Sans gave a small, affirmative incline of his head. "Verdana! Can you please get Sans some food?" He asked, addressing a tall young skeleton woman. She nodded and rushed to the other side of the room.

"Univers could you heal Sans' hands?" Avant inquired into the group of skeletons. A tiny skeleton child stepped out of the crowd and took his hands. Sans sucked in a sharp breath and tensed but the warm pulses of healing magic had him relaxed in an instance. He closed his eye sockets and sighed. When Univers pulled back he flexed his hands and was surprised that it didn't hurt. Sans shot the kid a thankful smile and rose his hands to sign.

'thank you.' He turned to Avant. 'it's so good to see you again, little bro!' He signed with a cheeky grin. Avant groaned.

"Don't call me little bro! We talked about this! And you're only eight minutes older!!" Avant whined. Sans smiled and patted the taller's skull, who promptly scowled at him.

'it's good to see that you're still the same.' Sans signed, his cheeky smirk turning into a soft smile. Avant gave a nod.

"What have you been up to?" Avant asked him. Sans shrugged.

'me and paps bought a house in snowdin and i worked myself down to the bone.' Sans could hear a few stray laughs and his grin widened. ' then this whole universe collision stuff happened, now i'm mute and i have a boyfriend.' Sans smiled fondly as he thought about Edge. 'fuck! they're gonna be worried!' Avant sighed.

"There's no getting out of here. We tried." He explained, sounding incredibly sad and tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sounds pretty hopeless, doesn't it?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	17. Phone calls and nightmare scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which horrid nightmare scenario might await our small hero this time? Scroll down a bit to find out and be warned. It is not a good fate that has befallen poor Blue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!! RAPE MENTION!!!!! DO NOT READ WHEN YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED OR JUST NOT COMFORTABLE!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'LL PUT A WARNING SIGN UP AND AFTER THAT JUST SKIP THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

'they'll probably go to the guard... wait... is there any reception down here?' Caecilia nodded. Sans fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Edge's number. He held it to Avant.

'can you talk for me?' Sans requested. Avant nodded and put the phone on speaker. It rang for a second before it was picked up.

**"Blue?!"** Edge asked, sounding incredibly panicked and worried. Sans pointed at himself.

"This is Blue's... friend, Avant." Avant introduced himself.

**"I-is he okay?"** Edge asked, his voice heightening a pitch in fear. Sans frowned. He had never heard his soulmate sound so downright terrified.

"Relatively." Avant responded. Sans stared at his twin, a tad angry when he felt a faint pulse of fear from his soulmate. The taller skeleton sighed. "He says he's fine." He corrected, fixing the shorter with his are-you-happy-now stare. Sans nodded, looking extremely pleased with himself.

**"Where is he?"** Edge asked, sounding very excited at now having a chance to find his soulmate.

"We're in a warehouse of some sort. Some of us heard the sea a few times so it's probably near the docks." Avanr explained.

'i hope they'll save us soon. tell him to be subtle.' Sans signed, looking hopeful.

"Sans hopes you guys will be there soon. Be careful and subtle. If you take too many people the doc will probably kill us." Avant translated. There was some quiet mumbling of agreement from the skeleton children.

'tell him i love him...' Sans signed, smiling as he thought how Edge will have the chance to play hero. Avant nodded, smirking teasingly.

"Sans told me to say you that he loves you. Come as soon as possible. Bye." He concluded.

**"I love you too, Blue."** Edge stated, making the short skeleton relax with calming pulses of magic. Avant hung up and handed the phone back to Sans.

"Boyfriend, huh? I gotta meet him sometime soon, well if we manage to get out of here... He has to prove if he's worthy." Avant said with a smirk.

"Y-yeah!" Caecilia agreed, smiling brightly.

'guys. i'm the oldest. i'm supposed to watch over you.' The other's reluctantly agreed.

"Soo... What do we do, older brother?" Avant inquired mokingly. Sans stuck his tongue out at his younger twin, earning a laugh. Verdana came back with food.

"It's the best I could do on such a short notice." She explained and gave him a small plate. Sans nodded and smiled thankfully. He started eating and the group broke into small circles, quiet chattering filling the room.

'for now we wait and think of a plan.' He signed, more to himself than anyone else.

 

Three days of torture later Sans still **h** adn't come **u** p with a decent plan. Gaster mostly left the othe **r** s alone, claiming **t** hat he had some 'catching up' to do with **S** ans. He would come back beaten and with fresh doses of determination and even though he tried to stay strong he could feel his breaking point nearing.

 

_**RAPE MENTION!!!!! SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH RAPE O EASILY TRIGGERED BY IT!!!!!! (It's nothing explicit but I'll still warn you to make sure nobody gets hurt)** _

 

Then Gaster raped him. Sans somehow managed to stay in a stress-induced haze, not really remembering much but the pain in his pelvic area and the purple juices sticking to his pelvis were enough to confirm his suspicions about what had happened. He came back to the cell a sobbing and shaking mess, shying away from any kind of **comfort** , even if it came from his twin brother whose mere prsence normally always managed to calm him down a bit. He laid on his **m** atress with blank eye sockets all day, r **e** fusing to do anything, not even eating as he thought about what would happen to him.

 

"Sans?" Avant whispered. **Sa** ns could feel **v** iolent shudd **e** rs travelling through his body. He squeezed his eye sockets shut and scooted closer to the wall. His twin sat down next to hi **m** , th **e** mattress dipping a bit.

"Sans you gotta eat something." ("Eat my cum, you freak!") Sans whimpered and squished himself against the **w** all, pulling the blanket **o** ve **r** **th** e skull. He cur **le** d up defen **s** ively, knowing that no amount of comfort would be able to make him fall a **s** leep. The short skeleton ignored his siblings.

 

Four days later. Things had gotten progressively worse. Gaster abused him at least twice a day and Sans didn't do anything anymore except trying to fall asleep. Judging by the almost pitch black lines under his eye sockets it didn't work. Since that one call he hadn't heard anything from Edge, his battery long since dead. Sans missed him. More than he would like to admit. Even his soul had given up contacting his soulmate, the colour dulling to a dark grey as his HP dropped to three.

 

"Sans. (You little slut!) Please... I don't know what he did to you but you have to eat something..." Avant sounded downright desperate (just like the freak of a scientist...). Sans' magic energy was incredibly low. He sat up and nodded, still crying. His younger brother gave him a plate with food and Sans ate everything. Then he curled up into the position he'd been in before and finally managed to fall asleep.

 

_"See you soon!" Gaster announced in a singsongy voice, managing to sound incredibly threatening._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite literally nightmare scenarios since Sans always has nightmares because of it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	18. Death and destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That title should suffice as summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chaper!  
> (That sounds a bit weird, doesn't it?)

Sans awoke to a loud bang, bathed in cold sweat. All he could hear for a moment was a static like noise. He stood up and turned to face the door. Edge, Red, Paps, Stretch and Berry stood next to the busted door. Suddenly Gaster appeared in the room, standing in front of his friends but facing him. Everything happened as if in slow motion. Gaster raised his hand which started glowing a deep purple as he called on his magic. A blaster popped into existence, right over him and pointed at Sans. It charged for a second and then shot a blast of searing, white-hot, raw magic at him. He felt someone shove him away. Sans fell to the ground with a thump, his skull starting to thrum painfully. He looked up just in time to see Avant getting hit by the blinding light instead of him. As soon as the light died down he could see his twin start to dissolve into dust. Sans got to his feet and rushed to Avant, tears clouding his vision.

"a-avant...." Sans whimpered, tears rolling down his cheek bones quickly. Avant shot him a small, weak smile.

"It's f-fine, Sans. I love you. Go... get him." Avant choked out with his last breath before crumbling into a pile of dust. Sans nodded even though he knew Avant couldn't see it anymore and faced Gaster, both eye sockets blazing blue and yellow in unrestrained anger and hate.

" y o u m o n s t e r . . . . " Sans spat out, feeling his magic build up deep within his soul, practically begging him to form an attack.

"You can't use any magic around me." Gaster said but his voice wavered with uncertainty. Sans manifested a wave of bones and shot them at Gaster, latching onto his soul with blue magic. The bones struck Gaster, nearly killing him, leaving the tall skeleton at only one HP. How awfully convinient.

"beg." Sans' voice sounded perfectly calm and he felt himself get checked.

 

*The Avenger

HP: 6 000 000

Atk: 1 000 000

Def: 1 000 000

J u d g e , j u r y a n d e x e c u t e r . . .

 

"No." Gaster responded.

"you brought this fate upon yourself, w . d . g a s t e r." Sans announced, materialised Buddy and pointed him at Gaster. He smirked and fired with a lazy flick of his wrist. Gaster faded to dust. Sans felt rage bubble up deep within him. He summoned a dozen blasters and blasted the shit out of Gaster's dust, letting loose a cry of loss for his dead brother. He felt two hands grip his own and hold them down to prevent him from firing. Sans instantly knew it was Edge and dismissed his magic, sinking into the hug. He let loose a sob and started crying.

**"It's okay..."** Edge soothed.

"a-avant...." Sans whimpered, tears rolling down his cheek bones. Edge picked him up and turned him to hold him ribcage to ribcage, hugging him close.

**"We're going home."** Edge declared, speaking extra calmly for Sans' sake. The short skeleton nodded and clung to the taller, not wanting to give up on the comfort. 

"W-what about us?" Caecilia asked, tears in her eye sockets from seeing her older brother Avant die.

"y-you're free... you can d-do whatever you want..." Sans answered, his emotional distraught making his voice a weak, broken thing. The eye sockets of the former experiments lit up for a moment.

"B-but we have m-minors..." Caecilia argumented.

"minors are to s-stay with the adults....." Sans sighed. "i'm kinda tired. can i blip us home?" He added, only loud enough to be audible to Edge.

**"You guys have this situation under control?"** Edge asked their housemates.

"Yeah!" Orange answered without hesitation, partly because he wanted his brother to get some rest.

**"Okay. Blip us."** Edge stated. Sans held Edge tighter and focused his magic on their home. The lab vanished and they landed on the couch.

"i didn't think i'd ever see this couch again..." Sans whispered, tears in his eye sockets but the flow had stopped. Edge still held him closely. The short skeleton wiped the drops of liquid magic away and sighed, relaxing against his soulmate.

**"I didn't think I'd ever get to hear your voice. It's beautiful by the way."** Edge mentioned softly. Sans blushed brightly and smiled up at Edge but his smile quickly faded.

**"Blue?"** Edge asked worriedly.

"i'm... fine..." Sans lied. Edge pulled back a bit and looked Sans deeply into his eyes.

**"You're not fine."** Edge stated. Sans sighed and leaned onto him. The taller skeleton held him close, caressing his skull gently.

"you're right... i can't fool you with this façade anymore." Sans admitted, sighing quietly. Edge nodded, determined to make him feel better.

**"What's bothering you?"** Edge queried gently. Sans let out a weary sigh, hiding his face by pressing it against the taller's jacket.

"gaster... he... r-rape... abused me..." Sans answered, his eye sockets going dark. Edge stared at him.

**"W-what?"** Edge asked carefully. Sans felt tears at the edges of his eye sockets. _I shouldn't have told him..._

"i.. i'm sorry... i-i get i-if you're disgusted of m-me now...." Edge stared at him incredulously, eye sockets wide in shock. Sans tried to get off his boyfriend's lap, feeling tears roll down his cheek bones.

**"N-no! I'm just.... s-shocked. Nobody should have to endure s-something like that. Especially not you... because you're m-my soulmate and I vowed to p-protect you and I... I failed..."** Edge pulled him close. Sans cried until he didn't have any tears to shed. He clung to his soulmate as if he was his only lifeline (which he at that moment actually was).

**"Blue? Do you need anything?"** Edge asked, worried for his lover's health.

"i-i'm kinda hungry... and tired...." Sans whispered. Edge nodded and stood up, carrying his lover with him. The shorter skeleton was sat down on the kitchen counter and his soulmate rushed around, preparing a meal. Sans felt his eye sockets droop and fought to stay awake. Edge gave him a sandwich which he quickly ate, trying to prevent falling asleep while eating. He was picked up again and moved to a comfy bed, a warm skeletal body next to him. Sans cuddled into the fluffy hoodie of the skeleton who he could make out to be his soulmate through the gentle pulses of the other's soul. He closed his eye sockets and felt himself slip into the depths of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little hero finally escaped the grip of his abuser but what will become of him? Will there be any lasting damage? Will he be able to live a normal life with Edge?
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	19. Anxiety and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans still has nightmares but luckily Edge is always there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chaper!

_Sans heard a loud whirring noise. He opened his eye sockets and tried to turn his head to find out where the noise was coming from. He couldn't move. It was as if something was holding him down. He gazed at his arms, finding leather restraints. Sans tried to squirm out of them but he couldn't move even an inch._

_"Oh. You are awake." Gaster stepped into his field of view, holding a drill. Something in the back of his skull told him that this drill won't be used for renovations._

_"I think I should explain to you what I want to do today. Well. You've been awfully quiet and I miss your screams. So I'm going to give you your voice back." Gaster approached him slowly, a confidence radiating off him that showed that he was completely sure Sans wouldn't be able to escape. The short skeleton trashed in his restraints, desperate to get away from the drill. The doctor switched it off and brought it near his thoracic vertebrae. Sans tried to squirm away from the drill but his restraints wouldn't give in. Gaster laid the drill away with a satisfied grin and took a surgical knife. It was carefully pressed against Sans' thoracic vertebrae and he had to resist the urge to cry._

_"Hold still." There was a blinding pain in Sans' neck and he trashed in his restraints, tears bubbling over. Gaster stuck his fucking phalanges into the cut and removed some kind of device. Sans screamed in pain. He coughed up blood and felt something like a fog begin to cloud his mind. The edges of his vision darkened and he could only make out hazy shapes. The pain numbed and he lost consciousness._

 

Sans woke up with a scream. He shoved the hands away which were attempting to hold him and frantically clawed at his skull, trying to rid himself of the horrifying memories.

"nononononononononononono" He shouted.

 **"Sans? What's wrong?!"** Edge's voice broke through his screaming mind. He sounded worried and as if he just had woken up. Sans felt him take his hands and hold them down. He gasped for breath. His skull hurt and he could feel liquid, probably blood, dripping down his skull.

"n-nightmare...." Sans panted, wincing hard. Edge looked at him worriedly and hugged him tightly.

 **"I'm gonna get you to Berry."** Edge announced. While every Papyrus, except Stretch, knew healing magic Blue was still the best at it. Sans nodded and buried his face in his soulmate's hoodie, letting out a quiet whimper of pain. Edge stood up and carried him to Berry's room.

 **"Berry? Berry wake up."** Edge whispered insistently. Berry sat up, yawning and rubbing his eye sockets.

 _"What?"_ The shortest skeleton asked, looking at the two other's with hazy eye lights.

 **"Blue panicked and hurt himself pretty badly. Could you please heal him?"** Edge asked. Berry sobered up instantly and patted on his bed, gesturing the taller to sit down. Edge sat down, keeping Sans on his lap. The shorter skeleton scrunched his eye sockets shut, preparing for the wave of pain which came seconds later as Berry touched the wound.

"owwww..." Sans whimpered quietly, clinging to his soulmate tightly. Healing magic soothed the burning feeling and soon he felt the blood stop to flow. Sans relaxed and leaned onto Edge, feeling extremely tired. He fixed his soulmate with a half-lidded gaze and leaned up a bit, clanking his teeth against the other's gently. Edge blushed brightly and Sans smiled, sinking down a bit and cuddled into his hoodie. Berry removed his hands and the tallest skeleton stood up, thanking him. Sans got lulled back to sleep by the gentle swaying of Edge's steps as he carried him back to his room.

 

Sans woke up reluctantly, snuggling into the soft, warm thing in front of him. It shifted a bit and pulled him closer. _... right... Edge...._ He felt a hand gently caress his skull and purred, leaning into the touch.

 **"Morning, Blue."** Edge greeted.

"mornin', babe." Sans murmured. He opened his eye sockets and blinked up at Edge blearily whose face was completely flushed.

 **"Come on. Get up."** Edge urged. Sans rolled on top of him and closed his eye sockets, not ready to face the day yet.

"mmmm..." Sans hummed, propped his skull on his arms and cracked open one of his eye sockets halfway to look down at Edge.

"m tired..." Sans murmured softly, his skull sinking down a bit.

 **"Come on, Snowpoff..."** Edge urged. Sans' eye sockets flee open and his cheek bones flushed a bright cyan.

"s-snowpoff?" He stammered, staring at his soulmate in shock.

 **"Yes. Snowpoff. You're a snowpoff. You look innocent and lazy but there's something dangerous hidden in you."** (refering to my headcannon that in Underfell greater dog always hides in a Snowpoff to pounce on anybody that comes close enough to pounce on) Sans' face glowed brightly. He buried his face in Edge's hoodie and groaned.

"that's the best nickname anyone has ever given me but you used it to wake me up..." Sans whined, pouting a bit.

 **"So it worked?"** Edge asked smugly.

"yes, you edgy asshole...." Sans huffed, rolling off Edge and sat up, rubbing his eye sockets.

 **"Another victory for the great and terrible Papyrus!!"** Edge announced victoriously. Sans chuckled and wrapped his arms around the taller who was about to leave the bed.

"carry me?" Sans inquired quietly. Edge turned and looked down at the shorter who was grinning at him lazily.

"please?" Sans' smile vanished and he rubbed his arm, glancing off to the side nervously. "i had a pretty rough night..." He whispered, messing with his hands nervously.

 **"Of course, Snowpoff."** Edge confirmed. He picked him up, making Sans smile hesitantly, clinging to the taller tightly. He yawned and cuddled into the other's hoodie, letting out a sigh.

"thanks... you're the best..." Sans admitted, blinking tiredly. Edge stood up and walked to the door, carfully opening it. The shorter tensed immediately and watched the hallway intently as if something could jump at him any second. The taller noticed his distress and rubbed his back soothingly, trying to ground him. Blue looked up at him anxiously.

 **"I'll protect you."** Edge reassured, holding the shorter skeleton tightly. Sans nodded hesitantly and shrunk into himself, trying to make himself as small a target as possible. The taller walked down the hallway, feeling his soulmate start to shiver in fear. _Gaster.... He'll make my life hell..._ They descended the stairs. The tall skeleton sat down on the couch and held the other tightly. Sans calmed down a bit and closed his eye sockets, trying to even his breathing.

 **"It's okay..."** Edge murmured and caressed his skull gently. Orange walked down the stairs, yawning.

"Good morning." He greeted the couple sitting on the couch. Sans put on a fake-smile and waved at his brother.

"mornin' bro." He greeted.

 **"Morning."** Edge replied. As soon as Orange left the room Sans' smile dropped and he slumped onto the other.

"sorry..." He murmured, closing his eye sockets. Keeping up a mask was always exhausting when he was tired.

 **"There's nothing you have to be sorry about."** Edge reassured him, pressing a small kiss to the top of his skull.

"there's so much i have to be sorry about. look at me, making your life so extremely hard... me with my giant anxiety and depression package..." Sans pointed out with a sigh. Edge shook his head.

 **"Don't say that. You're amazing."** Edge reminded. Sans felt tears bubble up in his eye sockets.

"i'm really not..." He denied, looking away.

 **"Sans. No matter what he did or said to you. It isn't true... You're the most amazing boyfriend I could ever wish for. You're smart, funny, kind, cute, strong, beautiful and I love every last bit of you."** Edge reassured him gently. Sans blushed brightly, looking up at his soulmate with tears brimming in his eye sockets. The taller pulled him closer and kissed him, then he pulled back and wiped the tears at the edges of Sans' eye sockets away.

"thanks." Sans murmured and cuddled into him.

 **"Do you want to talk about it?"** Edge inquired softly, rubbing Sans' skull gently.

"later?" Sans answered hesitantly, not at all wanting to tell his soulmate. Edge nodded, lowering his hand to hug his snowpoff fully again.

 **"Whenever you feel like it."** Edge confirmed. Sans nodded when they suddenly heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit! What happened now?! Gotta wait a week to continue reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	20. Waffles and Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chaper!

The short skeleton jumped and nearly fell off Edge.

 **"Hey. It's okay. How about we check what's going on?"** Edge suggested. Sans nodded, clinging tightly to his soulmate, trembling lightly. The taller skeleton stood up and walked to the kitchen slowly, trying not to scare the other. Orange was readying breakfast, a pot lying on the floor.

"Edge could you please pick up that pot?" Orange inquired. Sans relaxed a bit at the sound of his brother's voice.

 **"I kind of don't have a free hand..."** Edge replied, holding his precious soulmate tightly. Orange looked up at them and Sans squirmed a bit, turning his head to look at his brother.

"hey, bro..." Sans murmured softly, managing a small sincere smile.

"Why is Edge carrying you?" Orange asked, bending down to pick up the pot.

"had a rough night... and a rough... however long i was gone.." Sans replied quietly, trailing off at the end. Orange nodded, looking subtly concerned but continued making breakfast. _Waffles._ Sans had to hold himself back from outright drooling at the sight of the waffles. He loved waffles. Sans' eye lights stayed fixed on the waffles, turning slightly blue.

 **"Blue?"** Edge asked worriedly. Sans nodded, still staring at the waffles.

 **"What-? Oh. The waffles."** Edge noted. Sans continued staring at the waffles longingly. The taller skeleton shifted him a bit to hold him with one arm and picked up a waffle, handing it to him. His eye lights turned into little blue hearts and he took the waffle, happily eating it. The short skeleton hummed happily and finished the waffle, even going as far as to lick his fingers clean. He looked up at Edge, smiling.

"thanks, edge." Sans thanked the taller with a small peck to his cheek bone. Edge blushed brightly in response. The shorter turned to his brother.

"when will breakfast be ready?" Sans asked, looking at his brother as he opened the waffle iron. More waffle scent wafted into his direction, almost making him drool.

"Ten minutes or so." Orange responded without looking up from his task. Sans gave a small nod.

"can we maybe talk a b-bit?" Sans inquired, looking up at his soulmate, his voice quivering a bit with anxiety. Edge immediately picked up on the telltale signs of the other's fear and nodded without hesitation, walking out of the kitchen quietly. He moved up the stairs, careful not to drop his precious load and carried Sans up to his room, managing to close the door behind him without dropping the shorter. Edge set his soulmate down on the bed, taking a seat next to him.

 **"So?"** He asked finally, after an uncomfortable silence reigned for a few moments. Sans let out a heavy sigh and closed his eye sockets for a second, collecting himself for a moment.

"my muteness was caused by a device in my throat which gaster could just turn on to keep me.... on silent mode...." Sans explained with a shudder.

 **"Fuck...."** Edge swore and wrapped the shorter skeleton in a tight hug, then pulled back a bit to look into his eye sockets worriedly. Sans averted his eyes and looked at the floor. The taller skeleton took his chin and tilted it upwards gently, making him look into his eyes. Sans saw genuine concern in the other's gaze and the other leaned up a bit, kissing him. He put an arm around the other's neck for support, pressing closer. Edge's hands slid down to rest around his hips, pulling him closer. Sans felt something wet and warm lap at his teeth and he opened his mouth, summoning his own tongue, letting out a quiet groan. Their tongues slid against each other, causing sparks of pleasure as they tasted each other. Edge tasted a bit spicy and Sans found himself wanting more. They were both flushed heavily as they pulled back, trying to catch their breath.

"wow..." Sans commented and stole a glance at Edge, truly appreciating how good he looked. He growled playfully.

"looking good, babe." Sans complimented. Edge blushed brightly and smiled at him, pleased that the other was already bold enough to do something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr [here](https://xundertaleloverx.tumblr.com). I'll probably put some of my works up there and news about my fanfictions. You can write me prompts there and participate in a few polls.


End file.
